Complicated Love
by Crazylazylaptop
Summary: High School AU. Rapunzel's a cheerleader and one of the most popular girls in school along with her friend Elsa who's an ice-skater. Rapunzel's dating hockey player Jack Frost and Elsa's dating chill laid back Flynn Ryder. What happens when their romances intertwine?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfiction but I hope you like. I'm really in love with Jelsa right now so I just had to write down this idea. Other Pixar, Disney and Dreamwork characters involved.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or their movies**

* * *

Elsa POV

I wake up 15 minutes before my alarm for the first day of school. I have to show my sister, Anna around but I am so excited to see my friends again. I can't wait to get back into my ice skating competitions. I put my hair into a neat bun. Put on a teal shirt and a black vest with a pair of skinny jeans. Eat breakfast and pack my bags all ready to go.

"Anna let's go!" She really has a thing for waking up late and not in the prettiest way.  
"I'm up!"

I go up to her room and pull her out of her bed. Talk about beauty sleep.

"Now you're up. Now get ready Flynn is gonna be here in half an hour," I tell her off.

"Oooh.. Your boyfriend!"

"We've been dating for more than a year Anna, grow up,"

"I know, I just hope I get to have a relationship you guys have,"

"I don't think so, you know how concerned mom and dad were when they found out about me and Flynn. Can you imagine their reaction to find out their innocent baby daughter has a boyfriend?"

"That's not fair!" She whines and pouts

"Too bad, now get dressed," I give her a sly smile knowing it wasn't actually fair.

I wait downstairs for her downstairs while I finish off breakfast. Anna runs down in a rush with her hair in two braids. Flynn's car horn beeps and I open the door to greet him.

"Hey babe" he calmly says.

"Hey, I missed you a lot" I give him a little peck on the lips

"Same" he smirks

"Ewww" Anna squirms behind me

"Just get in the car," I command

The drive didn't take long, it was basically just Flynn and I talking about our holidays. We drove up to the school and Flynn leaves us to talk to his friends. I walk through the school doors and introduce Anna to all of the rooms and leave her with her middle school friends. I quickly find my locker with Rapunzel and Merida, my two best friends. We scream and exchange giggles and gossip like girly princesses.

"So, how's your love lives?" I ask.

"Don't have one now and never will," Merida responds quickly. I roll my eyes.

"I wonder how I guessed that one. How about you Punzie? Didn't you and Jack Frost date a little before the holidays?"

"Yeah, we're actually having our 2 month anniversary this week,"

"Good for you guys. We should start double dating,"

Merida makes a disgusted look and we all laugh and chat some more before the bell rings for first period and I head to my first class. Science. I absolutely love Biology and Chemistry. I don't know why but it's always been such a fun subject for me.

I'm excited because I have Merida, Jack and Hiccup in my class. Some of my really good friends.

I talk to Jack about his relationship with Punzie and he has nothing bad to say, I really think that they were a cute couple that complemented each other. Our conversation quickly drifts off to ice because he's an awesome hockey player and I'm the captain of the ice skating team. I have got many nicknames. Ice Princess, Snow Queen but Jack always called me snowflake. It was our weird thing, I guess.

Merida, Jack and I tease Hiccup constantly about his huge crush on this girl named Astrid. He can't tell that he is so obvious, he does everything that she wants, it's almost sad. I remember when Flynn and some other guys used to do that, just to make me go out with them. I was always attracted to Flynn. He had this really hot bad boy attitude but is actually a down-to-earth funny guy when you get to know him. Corny I know but still true.

Science went well as usual. I go out for break and meet up with Flynn and all the other guys and girls of our group: Me, Flynn, Rapunzel, Jack, Merida, Hiccup and Astrid. We all talk about our new classes and we can see the freshmen stare at us like we're gods, which was not that bad, even though I'm the shyest, along with, Hiccup in our group.

Flynn and I decide to break apart from the rest of the group for some alone couple time. We roam around the school for a little bit and he makes sure that everyone knows that I'm his girlfriend. It's sometimes nice to feel protected.

"Hey Elsa, there's a party at Hans Southern's house tomorrow night, and everyone's invited," he says enthusiastically.

"That creepy senior who always looks at girls' boobs?" I say in a worried tone.

"Don't worry babe, nobody will steal you from me. I'll make sure of it" he says as he kisses me on the forehead.

"Okay..it does sound like fun," He had a way of persuading me.

"Yea...come on you can dress up with all the girls, wear something amazing for me"

"Is that seriously all you think about?" I widen my eyes and stare at him directly.

"What?! No, of course not. I would just like you to have some fun" he raises his hands defensively

"I can have fun. You're just the one who can't help himself," I sigh.

"I have got no idea what you are talking about,"

"Oh please, I saw you look at that girl's ass 10 minutes ago"

"You're joking right? I would never do that. You're the one who prances around on ice all day in barely anything!"

"I always knew you thought my ice skating was stupid!"

"I never said it was stupid. It just takes away from time that could be spent with me. Now would you please calm down people are looking,"

"Whatever! I know why you want me to go to that party. To show me off like I'm your prized horse. Well that won't happen anymore because I am going to that party. Just not with you!"

I walk off angrily while I hear some guys cheering at the back. I really regretted what I had said but he didn't have to insult my ice skating. I ignored him for the rest of the day and had to talk with Punzie about this at lunch. I run up to her an say everything in a rush.

"Wait what happened?" She stares at me with utter confusion.

"Flynn and I got into a big fight because of that STUPID party," I manage to say quietly while I try to hold back my tears.

"Why?"

"Cause, he's a jerk,"

"Okay, well what do you wanna do about this party,"

"I don't want to go but I want to go to prove something to Flynn," I knew that I sounded like a total sap and was contradicting myself a lot.

"Prove what?"

"That I can be fun without him, that I'm his equal,"

"Well I don't want to be rude but that sounds really stupid which is definitely not you"

"Thanks a lot, you're such a big help,"I say sarcastically

"If you want to be fun then just go to the party with Flynn,"

"So you're taking his side?"

"No but I get it, same thing happened with me and Jack, he wanted to hang out with his friends and play hockey all the time but now him and I hang out all the time with my friends and his friends. It's all about balance" She stares into nothing like a lost puppy.

"Wooow..so wise." I cross my arms as I say this sarcastically.

"You want my advice or not?"

"I guess, but I don't want to give in too easily"

"Okay then just go to the party, show him that you can be fun and forgive him there afterwards when he totally sees out what he's missing,"

"That does sound nice. Can I tag along with you and Jack?" I start to smile because the way she described it sounded like a really nice night.

"Of course you can," Sometimes, I wonder why I deserve such great friends.

I go home with a horrible feeling in my stomach. It's like I'm gonna spew but I calmed myself down knowing that tomorrow night I get to go dress up and dance all night with my friends and hopefully make up with Flynn.

-The Next Day Elsa POV-

I am so not ready for school today. I can't deal with all this pressure right now. I get up and sloppily put my hair in a side braid with just a plain long shirt and tights. I decide to take the bus instead of having my parents drive me because I just wanted to talk to my friends.

Merida, Punzie and I talk about what we are going to wear. We decide to go out shopping for a bit after school so we can have something for the party. Merida and I weren't too fond of shopping but Punzie has a great eye for stuff so we knew what she was talking about.

Once we get to school Punzie ditches us to flirt and kiss her boyfriend which made Merida fake puke and me feel awful inside. I'm lucky I don't have any classes with him today but if my plan didn't go well tonight, I would be screwed because 75% of the rest of the week my classes were the same as him.

I can hear Punzie and Jack cutely bicker about what to do for their anniversary . Punzie wants to practise cheerleading and look at an artwork afterward while Jack wants to hang out with his ice buddies and hang out at the rink with her instead. They argue a little more because they're so different but eventually agree to do both but they don't look that happy about it. I know we're all the same age but they were really cute.

I walk away and somebody grabs my hand from behind. Flynn.

"What do you want" I sigh.

"I'm sorry, okay. I was an idiot and I was feeling really guilty about it last night. Could we just forget about it and go to the party together," he looks at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Umm.." I don't know if this was what I wanted but I guess he was genuinely sorry. I was never good with quick decision making.

"Please. I will never do it again," he says as he starts to smoulder

"Fine" I say with no real expression and a little doubt in my voice

"Are you sur-"

I repeat my self again but way more assertively "Yes, it's fine. I'll see you there," I give him a slight fake smile before I walk away.

Sometimes I thought why I even agreed to go out with him in the first place, he was so different. People always thought Jack would ask me out because we had so much in common but I didn't know too much about him until last year he seemed cool but was always a little mysterious. and Flynn was too flirty with other girls, usually brunettes which I always had insecurities about, like him cheating on me.

We fought sometimes but nothing this major. He had a reputation for rejecting girls or leading them on and that's why I was hesitant when he asked me out. People always thought he only asked me out to take answers off of me in class but here we are 14 months into our relationship and not doing too bad. Well, kind of.

I try to get this stupid argument behind me so I just go home with Punzie and Merida to get some dresses. They were always so supportive of me. They were my best friends and nothing bonds girl friends like shopping

"OMG!" A loud scream from in front of me starts and I bump into a whole rack of clothes. So embarrassed and red, I try to pick the all up before anybody sees.

"Punzie be quiet, people will stare,"

"But it's so cute, this would look so good on you Elsa," she said as she pointed to a floral crop top and a blue ombré skater skirt.

"I guess," I really wasn't in the mood for talking right now.

"Come on cheer up! I thought you and Flynn made up," She cheerfully says with her big smile.

"We did...kind of. It doesn't matter anyway, I just want to get this night over with,"

"Yes and then both of you flowers can go back to your boyfriends to dance, hug and make out. Good for you," Merida rolls her eyes and sarcastically waves her hands in a girly fashion.

"Exactly," Punzie joked "It's going to be so fun. Oh my gosh, I am totally wearing this," as she picked up a tight, strapless, short, dark violet dress. Merida and my eyes widened. It wasn't really what Punzie usually wears.

"Someone wants to be a little slutty tonight" Merida suddenly bursts out.

"Well why not? This is like Jack and I's first party together. I've been waiting to show off that I have a boyfriend for my entire life,"

"That doesn't sound pathetic," I say sarcastically. I was never that desperate with Flynn. I hope Jack isn't changing Punzie for the worst

"True but I really want to impress him. Come on guys, let's just have fun"

The next 2 hours were spent laughing, trying on dresses, and just getting the ones we eventually wanted.

We go back to Punzie's home, get changed straighten Merida's hair and I braid Rapunzel's long blond hair while she curled mine. We got changed and Jack picked us up.

"You guys look... Amazing" his jaw was wide open.

"Thanks babe, now let's go" Punzie was almost taller than Jack with her heels on. It was almost weird when they kissed.

We eventually arrive at the party and there are a lot more people than I thought. This should be a ball.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review, follow or fave if you enjoyed it. I would really appreciate it and if you are wandering where Jelsa is don't worry you'll get it in the next couple of chapter :)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Party

**Thanks for all the positive reviews on the last chapter, they really made me happy :D Just so you know, I'm Australian so there may be a few spelling differences. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Tons of drama.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or their movies**

* * *

Elsa POV

Merida and I walk in together and Punzie and Jack behind us. I can feel eyes staring at me and I hear whistling which makes me blush. I can hear guys patting Jack on the back giving him compliments about getting with three hot girls which he kindly declined, saying that he was only with Rapunzel.

"Glad you could make it, take a look around. There's a lot of private rooms if you guys need them," Hans Southern gives us a grin and winks before he walks off to a bunch of girls, suggesting that we were all going to hook up tonight.

"Thanks," we all say simultaneously in an awkward tone. I do have to admit though, his house was giant, like his ego. It isn't a mansion, it's a palace. Hans is definitely a rich white boy. It is huge but full with at least 400 people and there is a lot of loud music playing so I have to scream to be heard.

"This house is amazing!" I shout to my friends.

"I know!" Merida screams back. I can't help but laugh, we probably look ridiculous.

We all look around the house and we get lost about 10 times. I'm surprised there aren't any servants or butlers. There are more than 15 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms and a thousand other rooms all decorated with jewels, silk and the newest technology which just look amazing. I could only dream about places like this, it was a wonderland. I guess it's acceptable because someone had mentioned that Hans has like a dozen older brothers. Yikes. One is plenty enough for me and I'm the eldest.

We were a bit late and when we opened a couple of the doors, there were some people already in there having a good time...if you know what I mean. Some of the most disturbing images I will never get out of my head. Flynn and I already had had experience but I never told anyone, even my best friends. I never wanted word to get out and then rumours would spread and it just wouldn't be a good idea.

We eventually find a place to sit down and talk. Right in front of where the loud music was playing and where everybody was getting up and dancing.

"A dance, ladies?" Jack got up and offered.

We insisted that Punzie get up there. Merida and I giggled as we saw them dance. We eventually get up there with them and I start to let myself go. I know I'm not a bad dancer but the dancing that was going on is definitely not my cup of tea. I sit down before any guy tries to grope me or anything. I still have Flynn. We aren't in a great state right now but I would never do anything to hurt him.

"We should get some food," Punzie says after 20 minutes of intense dancing, jumping and singing.

"Agreed," I say quickly. I am starving but I know that since Hans was so rich he would have plenty of food, so yes, I am going to be that freeloader. I was taking rides with my friends the entire day and I'm going to steal the host's food. Don't judge me. The stomach wants what the stomach wants.

"I'm never going to find anything here," Merida laments while searching for signs of food.

"I'm going to look for some stuff with my friends over that way," says Jack. It was probably a good idea. Split up, more chance of finding food.

"I found it!" Punzie screams from across the room. I rush there as soon as possible. 10 minutes wasted on finding food but I guess it's worth it because we have hit the mother load. I am secretly jumping for joy inside. Chips, Sausage rolls, potato salad, chicken wings, chocolate cake. Everything is there.

Unfortunately, junk food is not the only thing here, I can see six packs of beer in the corner. That would explain some people on the dance floor. I hate to be a party pooper but it is extremely dangerous, I am so glad Anna isn't here. I have to confront Hans about this. It's illegal. Drink drivers are no joke.

"Did you see Hans here?" I ask Merida and Punzie.

They both shake there heads not saying a word because their faces are stuffed with food. I roll my eyes and run off to find him. I ask everybody around me if they've seem him but nobody has. I suddenly see his signature sideburns roaming through the halls. I catch him by the shoulder.

"Why do you have beer here?" I question him anxiously.

"Nice to see you here too,"

"Why do you have alcohol here, you know that all of us are underage right?" I repeat myself even though I know he heard me the first time.

"What are you talking about? I would never bring alcohol to a party," he says slightly sarcastically with a really fake innocent face.

"Don't play games with me, you need to get rid of it, now!" I sternly scold him and raise my voice, making all the people around him look.

"Calm down lady, if you want to have a good time then just let people let loose, don't ruin it for us," He looks at me like its nothing.

"How could you say that?"

"Very easily" I just want to punch him in that big selfish face of his but I restrain myself.

"Fine, if you won't do anything about, I'll get rid of all of it myself or even worse I'll call the cops on you," I threaten him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he cheekily smirks at me.

"Oh yeah, why not?"

"I have twelve older brothers, Elsa. Two of them are cops and one's a very respected lawyer. You won't be able to touch me,"

"You're a sick man, you know that. Letting underage kids drink,"

"Really? Well that's not what your precious boyfriend thought. In fact, if I remember correctly he took the can of beer out of my hands very graciously when he was searching for you. You could learn something from him," He says all of this so smoothly as he watches my eyes widen. I can't believe it, Flynn would never do something like this, something so stupid. He was driving himself to this party. He is lying, right? or at least I hope he is.

I hurry back to the humongous kitchen which could have been a small house itself. I call out for Merida and Punzie.

"I'm here!" Merida yells out.

"Where's Rapunzel?" I ask curiously.

"That's a very good question. You see I thought she was next to me but I got kind of distracted by food," She says this slowly while looking around the room for Punzie but there was no sign of her.

"That's just great, I've lost two people," I try to look around for Punzie or Flynn but to no avail.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll be back soon," I shake my head.

"Okay, well let me know when you find her,"

I nod and just as I start to search, at the back of my eye I see the six packs of beer again but some of them are missing. My mind is straight away, racing to conclusions. But Punzie would never be so naive to do something like this. I push through the crowd and start looking for Punzie and Flynn before they do something stupid.

* * *

Rapunzel POV

So I had a couple of cans of beer. No big deal right? I'm not driving or anything and I'll be drinking in a few years anyway. It was a party and I am curious, it did let me loose for a bit but now I think I am getting a little whoosey. Where are my friends? I can't find anyone I know around here. I am stumbling a lot walking up the staircases.

I feel a hand come around my waist. Some random guy was pulling me towards him.

"Get your hands off me, you freak!" I slap his hand away and almost fall over.

"Don't worry honey, it's a party lets just have some fun,"

"I have a boy-boyfriend," I slurred.

"Sure you do but he's not here so why don't you come with me over here," he pulls me even closer.

"No tha-a-ank you, just go away," I grab his bottle of beer and smash it onto the ground. I am a lot stronger than I thought. Nobody seems to care about it even though the noise was so loud.

"Now, why would you do that, sweetie?" He evilly grins at me as he walks closer.

I try to back away but knock into someone behind me, it was Flynnie McRidie. Yay, a friend!

"Flynnie!"

"Punzie! What's going on here?" His tone became more serious once he said my name.

"This guy is being mean to me," I pouted

"What the hell man? You don't like this girl. She is one of the nicest people here,"

The guy, probably realising we were drunk just walked off knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere.

"Thanks Flynn. I really appreciate it and don't take this the wrong way but are you drunk?" I giggled at the question for no reason.

"A little bit, maybe but definitely not as drunk as you,"

"I know, we should probably sit down. I've been tripping on my heels this entire night,"

"Let's go in here," he pointed to a door right beside us. We walked in and sat on the floor, almost going to fall off. We both laughed at each other and out of nowhere he asks:

"Is Elsa mad at me?" With a sad looking face.

"I don't know but she shouldn't be, you're a lot of fun," I say cluelessly. I really wasn't thinking right now. Our conversation went on for a little bit but was so weird and silent at random times but he did manage to make me laugh a lot.

"I like your dress,"

"Thanks, my parents can't see it though. They'll kill me," I just went totally off topic.

"At least you have parents, I'm living with my aunt and boy is she not fun,"

"Oh my gosh, that's just like my parents they just won't let me free," he nodded in agreement. I couldn't believe I had something in common with Flynn Rider. We were bonding over some of the strangest things.

"Well, if it helps, I think you deserve to be happy and free with all your friends because you are such a nice, kind, sweet person," He was being so cheesy and it was probably the alcohol but it made me feel amazing inside. I thank him slowly and begin to stare into his deep brown eyes and we both lean our heads in to a soft and sensual kiss...

* * *

Elsa POV

While frantically looking for Flynn and Rapunzel, I bump into Jack.

"Hey, have you seen Punzie?" We both say to each other at the same time. I lightly chuckle and realise we were saying the same thing.

"You lost her?" He asks me, all concerned.

"More like, Merida lost her" I say and roll my eyes.

"You found food?"

"Yup" I say with a grin

"Nice. Now why are you so worried about Punzie, she couldn't have gone too far right?"

"I really have got no idea," I worry and run my hands through my hair.

"Hey, it's okay. It's not your fault. I'm sure we can find her,"

"Are you sure because I don't want anything to happen to her, what if-"

"Listen to me Elsa, she's going to be fine but let's just go look for her together just incase. Then when we find her we'll go back home and this night would've been a fun scavenger hunt instead of a big worry fest,"He tries to calms me I take a big breath and relax, he was probably right, he usually is so I will trust him.

"You're right, I'm overreacting. Thanks Jack," I give him a smile to reassure him that I'm fine, "We should split up though, meet back here in 15 minutes, okay?" He agrees and we divide up, I go left and he goes right.

The first few rooms were empty but as I go along. I here some noise coming from one of them. I think I can hear Punzie's voice. I slowly creak open the door and I don't believe it, I blink my eyes a thousand times to make sure I'm not dreaming. To my horror, I see my boyfriend and my best friend making out, feeling each other up like nothing else. I quickly shut the door and they obviously can't see or hear me since they're so into each other now that they don't even notice.

I don't know what to do, I just want to break down and cry.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Unlike most high school or college stories, I will not be including Pitch Black and Anna won't be playing a major role either. Hope you guys don't mind that. Please review, follow or favourite if you enjoyed this. I will most likely upload the next chapter in the next week.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Aftermath

**Thanks for all the nice reviews. Keep them coming, I love to read them. Sorry it's been a while. I had a lot of homework and tests but school holidays are coming up in a couple of weeks so I will have a lot more time to write. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's a good one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the movies that they are from.**

* * *

_Elsa POV_

I can't believe it, he cheated on me. He's cheating on me right now. It's taking a few seconds for it to sink in that Flynn isn't faithful to me and that Rapunzel has betrayed me as a friend. I sulk for a while and I just don't know what to do, do I go in there? If I do what will I say? Are they drunk? How will they get home? Would they tell me? How would I tell Jack? Oh my gosh. How would Jack react, I'm pretty soft but Jacks a guy what if he gets aggressive? I crouch down on the other side of the door and put my hands over my head and all these thoughts spin around in my mind. I always thought that Flynn wanted more than me, he didn't think I was good enough for him, he never ever did and I guess this proves it but with my best friend, really? That entire relationship must've meant nothing to him.

I'm in the middle of my crazy upset fit and then someone taps me on the shoulder. Jack. Just perfect.

"Hey are you okay?" He looks at me with his concerned blue eyes and it makes me feel awful knowing what I have to tell him.

"Umm...yeah...I mean no-I just-you should," I start babbling and before I know it I'm weeping.

"Hey, hey don't cry, I'm here for you. Everything's fine, just tell me what happened,"

"I-I can't," I just don't have the guts to hurt him. I look at the door for a split second and he somehow notices.

"Is it something in here?" He asks as he puts his head on the wall to listen.

"No no it's nothing," But I'm too late, his face changes and I know he can hear Punzie's laughter. My face is dropping into disappointment and embarrassment.

He's opening the door and I can't do anything. I stand up behind him, nervous, as he opens the door and I can see the shock on his face.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Jack furiously screams and I feel like crying again seeing them together, both of them are half naked and are scrambling trying to cover themselves up with a blanket on the side. It's unbelievable.

"Are you fucking serious?!" He shouts again. His face in disbelief.

"It's not what you-I didn't know-I-I'm sorry," Punzie is almost in tears as she tries to say all the excuses that are in her head.

"I don't want your excuses, we can talk about this when we're alone and your sober," he says the last few words with a strong disgust.

"I'm so sorry Elsa, it was a mistake, I'll never do it again," Flynn looks at me in shame and hurriedly says his apology. I can't forgive him, if Jack didn't go in, they would've slept together and there is no possible excuse for why they would do that. I stay quiet and look at the floor, avoiding eye contact with both of them.

_Rapunzel and Flynn POV_

What have I done. I just couldn't help myself, they were there, I was here and we were drunk and now I've hurt some of only people I loved.

_Elsa POV_

"Get changed we're going home," Jack clearly directed Punzie and gave Flynn a death glare. He was trying to be strong in front of everybody but I can see the tears forming in his eyes, he was hurt. I can't believe he isn't lashing out at both of them. I would be if I wasn't so shy.

"If you don't come to the car in 10 minutes, I'm leaving without you," He's obviously disappointed. We all stay silent.

I follow him out the door, with dead silence my eyes are red because of all the tears I shed and Jack looks like he's going to explode. Once we get out of the room, I'm reminded that we are at a party and the music starts blasting again. I can see why Jack didn't want to make a scene with all the people around us. We walk down the stairs and I go to get Merida.

"We're leaving now," I say quietly.

"Really? Why? It's not even 10:00. Did you find Punzie?"

"Oh I found Punzie," I say in a hateful tone.

"Where?" I know Merida was asking out of curiosity but it was starting to annoy me.

"I found her in bed with Flynn. Are you happy now? Yep, I found Jack's girlfriend with my boyfriend. So please, stop asking questions," I stressed on every word.

"Oh.. I'm so sorry," She apologised immediately

"It's okay," I sighed "I'm just angry...and upset," I was beginning to tear up again.

"Don't worry about it. When you are ready to talk about it, we'll talk about it," She was being so sweet about it but I could see she just wanted to say something about how all guys are jerks and that I shouldn't have dated him in the first place. Oh wait, no that's just me.

Merida and I begin to walk out.

"Leaving so soon ladies?" Hans asks

"Thanks for the party, Hans," I say coldly. I really didn't want to talk to anyone right now, especially that cowardly ass.

Merida and I get into the car with Jack and wait in silence. It's really quiet and there is no other word to describe the atmosphere other than awkward. We wait a few minutes before Punzie comes out the door carrying her heels. She opens the car door and sits in the front passenger seat. Jack quickly turns on the engine and starts driving. The tension is so thick you could cut it with a knife. I can see everyone in the car was looking outside the window making sure to never make eye contact. I can see tears rolling down Punzie's eyes. Great. Now I'm crying too.

We reach Merida's house and she gets off. She says bye and waves but that's not going to help with the awful feeling in my stomach. Now it's just Jack, Punzie and me. Even better. Jack still looks as shocked and angry as he was at the party, Punzie has stopped crying but I know she's full of regret.

We finally reach my house I get out and I'm opening my mouth to say thanks but nothing is coming out so I guess I just walk away. I can't imagine the car ride back with Jack and Punzie. I open my front door and it looks like everyone is asleep. The lights are all off so I walk upstairs to my room, get changed and lay in my bed. I'm trying to fall asleep but that image of Punzie and Flynn is still lingering in my mind.

-Next Day-

I wake up with a puddle of tears on my pillow. I was crying the whole night and now I have to go to school and face what happened yesterday. I don't want to look at any of them right now. I just can't believe what they did.

I get dressed, putting my hair down with two braids joining up in the back and wear a baggy sweater and leggings. I was not in the mood of getting all fancy for school and I guess I didn't have a boyfriend to look nice for anymore.

Anna and I take the bus to school and I just know that I'm in for a fun-filled day. I know my face was all swollen from crying and Anna even asked me why. I tell her everything that happened and she comforts me.

"That's awful. You shouldn't have to go through that," She says as she gives me a big hug.

"Thanks Anna," I start to sniffle a little bit.

"Don't thank me, you are the best person in the world and I know you would do the same,"

I'm really glad that I have such a caring sister. Just looking at her smile makes my face light up. I don't know what I would do without her.

I enter the school and keep my head down to avoid seeing anybody. I rush to my locker and quickly put away my stuff and run to my classroom for first period. So far, so good. I don't see anybody. Flynn and Rapunzel weren't in my class so I was in the clear. Merida is the only one I have this class with. Good and we shall keep it that way.

I talk to Merida the entire time in class about what happened and got told off a few times. She was totally understanding but said that I should talk to Punzie and Flynn about it instead of running away. I know she's right but seriously? After what they did.

I walk out once class is over and head to my locker. I see Punzie, Flynn and Jack shouting very loudly. I try to run passed but...

"Elsa! Please don't run away we need to talk about this," I hear Flynn call out to me. I cringe and turn around, I can feel steam coming out of my ears as I stomp towards the three of them.

"What do you want to talk about Flynn? How you cheated on me? How you cheated on me with my best friend? Well that's a discussion I wouldn't want to miss. So go ahead tell me why you deserve my forgiveness because guess what you don't!" I quickly turn from a whimping sulk into an enraged beast.

"I know I can't undo what happened but if I could, I would," he says apologetically.

"We are so sorry Elsa, we were drunk and we didn't mean to do anything," Punzie butts in and says.

"Do you think I care? You both should know not to get drunk. You guys are no where near 21 anyway," I say.

"We were both just there and it just happened," Flynn tries to reason with me but Jack interrupts

"So your automatic thoughts were "Oh we should hook up because it's not like we have boyfriends and girlfriends" Neither of you once thought about Elsa and I?" I can't help but agree.

"No Jack, it wasn't like that, it was a mistake I told you and I deeply regret it," Punzie says.

"That's no excuse for sleeping with my boyfriend!" I scream at her.

"We didn't sleep together!" Flynn yells at me.

"Well, you might as well have. If I didn't interrupt your love fest you would've been all over each other," Jack says.

"I'm really sorry, okay! It wasn't supposed to be like this!" Punzie shouted.

"You're my best friend! I told you everything about my relationship with Flynn, little did I know you were just trying to steal him away!"

"That's not it, I swear!"

"Then why would you do it? Why would you hurt me and Jack?" I say and stare at both of them.

"We didn't mean to," Flynn says

"That's bullshit!" Jack shouts "All you wanted to do is have sex and hope that no one would find out but unlike you both, Elsa and I actually cared about you guys. We spent 30 minutes worrying about you only to find you two were cheating on us!"

"It will never happen again, we swear. It was a one night thing" Flynn again starts apologising.

"Is that all our relationship means to you? You were willing to give up our relationship for a one night stand?" I question him.

"No, of course not. Punzie and I were just talking for a bit and one thing led to another. We weren't thinking straight,"

"It's been more than a year, Flynn! We've been together for over a year. How many other girls were there, huh?"

"None, you know that and anyways part of the reason of what happened last night was our stupid argument. If that didn't happen then we wouldn't be here right now,"

"So your blaming me now!?"I say. I just can't believe he would say that it was my fault that he made out with her, like I wanted them to do that.

"No! Look, what happened shouldn't have happened and I take full responsibility for it but you screaming won't help. I value our relationship more than you think and I do want you back Elsa, I can't handle you being angry at me. The whole reason I did what I did was because I was missing you," I rolled my eyes and scoffed as he said this.

"I don't date people who drink and cheat... with my best friend,"

"Elsa, please don't blame Flynn. None of this was done on purpose, you have to understand that,"

"Look, I don't want to make a massive scene, I don't want people looking and talking about me behind my back but what you guys did is unforgivable and this is the reaction you are going to get. You drank and forgot about me. I thought we were best friends, I thought that we would help each other when things go wrong," I was starting to calm down but still maintaining an angry-looking face.

"I just want things to go back to the way they were. I know we can't forget about this but can't we just move past it please? Elsa? Jack?" Punzie looks to us.

"I really liked you Punzie and I know we weren't going out for as long as Elsa and Flynn but our relationship did mean something. We had fun and now you've not only hurt Elsa and me but our dynamic as friends will never be the same. You too Flynn, we weren't best buddies but we were good friends,"

"We still are. Jack you're a great friend, you're like a little brother to me. This shouldn't ruin our friendship,"

"I know it shouldn't bother me so much but it does. You both betrayed me and I can't deal with being around you without wanting to punch you in the face," Jack was also starting to calm down but instead of being angry, he was slipping into a depressed expression.

"Please Jack, I really really like you, I still want to be your girlfriend," Punzie pleaded, she was almost in tears. I'm kind of surprised that I'm not in tears right now.

"I have to go, I hope you guys are proud of yourselves," Jack turns away and walks off. Punzie watches Jack walk away and then turns to me

"Elsa, please don't go too. We need to talk about this," She pleads.

"I really don't want to. This is just too much and I've got class," I shake my head and walk off "Bye,"

I can hear Flynn and Punzie talking behind me but I honestly don't care anymore. I just need to get this day over with.

The next few classes I had with Punzie and Flynn but we just completely ignored each other. I liked it though, I obviously wasn't ready to talk about it. Maybe this is the end of Punzie and my friendship, the rest of my high school life will be spent trying to avoid her and I know she's sorry but I just can't forgive her. Not now and maybe not ever.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked that dramatic chapter. I had a bit of writers block, as well as school work so I couldn't upload this as quickly as I wanted to but I only want to upload chapters that I'm happy with and I liked the way this one turned out.**

**Let me know what you think by reviewing, favouriting or following this story :)**


	4. Chapter 4: We Need to Talk

**Sorry for not updating but I promise I will upload the next chapter within the next 5 days. This chapter has a lot of talking and you get to know how everybody else feels about what happened. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or their movies**

* * *

_Rapunzel POV_

I've made a giant mistake. I wish I could take it all back but I can't. I never wanted anything like this to happen. The entire week has been awful. Elsa and Jack ignore me and when I go to cheerleading practice, all the girls stay away from me because their afraid that I'll "steal" their boyfriends. The only people I can talk to are Merida, Astrid, Hiccup and Flynn but talking to Flynn in public isn't really helping my image. The weekend is just full of me pitying myself. I stay locked in my room and cry all through the day hoping that it is just a dream.

Now today is the start of a new week and hopefully a new beginning. I put on a pink shirt, denim purple shorts and tie my long, blonde hair into a high ponytail. I get out the door and walk to school.

Once I walk through the doors, I can see Elsa walking towards me. My eyes light up hoping that she wants to finally have a reasonable conversation but all she does is look straight ahead, like I'm invisible. It makes me die a little inside, the guilt is agonising. I reach my locker and put away my stuff. I see Jack walk past and I try to say hi but he also walks straight through. Over one night I managed to destroy so many relationships. I just needed to talk to somebody so I decide to go to one of my best friends, Astrid, hoping that Elsa or Jack isn't with her.

"We need to talk," I say and gesture her to come with me to a private area.

"What's wrong?"

"You know what happened right?"

"Oh, yeah. I don't think I should be weighing in on this," She says and steps back a little bit. I had a feeling she would say that.

"But I need a friend, please," I beg for her to stay.

"I understand why you're upset and all but what you did was bad. Imagine if Elsa did that to you or if any girl did that to you," She starts to consult me.

"I know, I know. I feel horrible about this. I'd be crazy if I didn't but I just need advice, I need to know what to do. To make things right," I plead desperately.

"I don't know why you're asking me. I am definitely not a love guru but you do seem genuinely sorry. Look, I'll try and talk to Elsa for you but it won't be easy and with Jack, I don't know what I can do," I breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that she would at least talk to Elsa for me.

"Thank you, thank you so much. I hope Elsa forgives me soon. It's eating away at me. As for Jack, I really don't know what to do, I need time and I'm pretty sure Elsa will be harder to win over so I'm taking it one step at a time,"

"I understand but just as long as you're truly sorry then I will help you. Just be very careful what you do, okay?" She says with a concerned expression.

"Yes, thank you so much, I really need a friend right now," I say and give her a massive hug. She pats me on the back and then we both leave for class.

* * *

_Elsa POV_

The past week has been hard. I've been losing my concentration in school and I haven't gotten around to ice skating which is just going to make it more difficult to start up again. I've managed to avoid Punzie and Flynn this entire week and it has not been easy. We had a group thing going and now it's like we're split into two. Merida, Hiccup and Astrid always have to choose between hanging out with Jack and I or Punzie and Flynn and I hate putting them in that position. I've been trying to stop thinking about it or talking about it with Astrid and Merida but it's been really difficult, it's all that's been on my mind.

The start of this week and I've already had to pretend that Punzie doesn't exist. I get to my locker for recess and before I can unlock it, Anna comes from behind me.

"Elsa!" She jumps.

"What is it?" I question her. I see a very tall buff guy with sandy blonde hair holding her hand and smiling nervously.

"This is Kristoff. He's my boyfriend," She ecstatically says.

"That's nice" I say slyly and quickly turn to him, put on my judgemental face and raise my eyebrow. She tells me all about how they met and their date. If I wasn't so depressed I would be beating him down with all my questions, never mind, I'll do it later. Once they walk away and he turns back, I give him a little "I'm watching you" look just to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid to hurt my baby sister.

I put away my things and look for my friends. Astrid and Merida come up to me, saying that there is something we need to talk about. This can't be good.

"What do you want to talk about?" I knew what they were going to say, that was just me being stupid.

"Punzie and you have to make up," Astrid insists straight away. I sigh.

"We've been over this I don't want to forgive her,"

"It's been worrying all of us, Elsa. You can't run away from her your entire life," Merida urges me.

"What are you talking about? All I need to do is survive high school and then I won't have to do come in contact with her ever again," I know it's not actually that simple but I'm trying not to think about it too much.

"You guys were best friends, why can't you just try and move past this? She is so sorry, all she wants is to be friends again" Astrid pleads.

"You don't understand. I've tried," I complain with a drained expression "What do you think I've been doing for the entire week?"

"Then don't make it hard for yourself. You deserve to be happy and this isn't working. It's not working for any of us,"

"I can't, it's not easy avoiding her but you know what would be worse? Spending time with her like we did before. All I would do is loathe her. It may seem difficult now but I'll get used to it. Imagine if you were in my position, your best friend who you thought you could trust betrays you in one of the worst ways possible. Punzie knows how I feel-or felt about Flynn. Why would she do that?"

"She didn't meant to hurt you and you know that Elsa," Astrid claims.

"But I saw them together. I wish I could forget this but I can't," I cringe just thinking about when I saw them together.

"You can, all you need is help. Let's deal with this together,"

"I can't! It's as simple as that," I manage to relax to stop myself from yelling "I really appreciate what you guys are trying to do but right now, the wound is still fresh and maybe I just need time to heal. I want to forgive Punzie but-"

"Don't worry about it. You're right, it is definitely not the easiest thing to forgive her but don't do this for Punzie. Do it for you, do it for us," Merida urges.

"Our entire group misses being together. Punzie and Flynn are truly sorry. We just need you and Jack to make up with them. It will make us all feel better. Your mind won't feel so cluttered if you at least try and deal with the situation," Astrid contributes.

"I'm trying not to ask for much, you know?" I say seriously "I never asked you two to take my side or to stop communicating with Punzie because, I care about you. I would never make you believe in something that you don't truly believe in. So why are you doing it to me?"

"You know we're not trying to do that. We all just want to be friends together again," Astrid reasons with me.

"Me too but I've just started to calm down from the party and I don't want to rush into anything that I'm not ready for. Will you please understand? Just for now?" I plead exasperatedly. They both look at each other for a while and then stare at me sympathetically.

"Okay," They both say and nod in agreement.

"Thank you," I give them both a hug and whisper "You are great friends,"

We leave for our lockers and I start to weep again. I quickly wipe away my tears so that nobody sees.

* * *

_Jack POV_

Why do I care so much? This shouldn't bother me as much as it does. We were only together 3 months but she just had to get with Flynn. One of my best friends. How could he do that, I didn't even get to know Punzie that well. I was so angry after the party, I punched a hole through the wall of my bedroom and was grounded from all my electronics for a week. Thanks Flynn and Punzie.

I'm surprisingly almost over the whole incident now that I think about it. I'm still mad about Flynn and Punzie's betrayal but I'm starting not to care about them anymore. I think I should start to move on. I don't know anymore, it's been a really confusing week. I've just been talking to Elsa because we're both trying to avoid Flynn and Punzie. I actually feel more sorry for Elsa than I do for me, they both really hurt her and it's hit her hard. It pains me to see her upset especially when she's usually really brave.

After a hockey team meeting during recess, I go back for class and meet up with Hiccup.

"Hey man,"

"Hey. Do you think Astrid likes me?" He asks me without even looking directly at me just staring at Astrid near her locker.

"You'll never know until you ask her out or until you've been going out for 3 months and then suddenly she cheats on you with one of your best friends then in that case no she doesn't like you," I complain in a sarcastic tone

"Still angry about that, huh?"

"What do you think?"

"You're not seriously going to hold this against them forever are you?"

"I don't know, I'm not happy that they cheated on Elsa and me with each other but now I realise it's just not worth my time,"

"Well are you going to forgive them? Because the group dynamic has been super weird lately. It's really hard trying to divide my time evenly between Flynn and you. I can't imagine how the girls are handling it,"

"I could probably forgive them but I wouldn't start to hang out with them again. You know how weird that would be?"

"So you're over it?"

"Almost, I think I just need to move on. Find someone new. Got any ideas?"

"Not Astrid!" He warns and begs at the same time.

"You don't have to worry about that. Trust me," I reassure him. I know Astrid likes him too but just doesn't want to tell him.

"Hmm.." Hiccup scans the room "How about Ariel?"

"Nah, not my type. Is she combing her hair with a fork?" Let's just say Ariel isn't the brightest or sharpest crayon in the box.

"Okay, fair enough, Violet? She's cute and not that weird"

"Hmm, a little too quiet for me," I don't think I even know her last name. Invisible? Impossible? Something like that.

"What about...Astrid's cousin Ruffnut?"

"No, just no," I quickly dismiss his offer. Ruffnut was kind of a bully when I was younger along with her twin brother.

"Wow you are really picky for a guy who was just cheated on,"

"I just want someone who likes me, has things in common with me and won't cheat. Is that too much to ask for?"

"No it's not because you just described Elsa," He smiles

"What?" I say in a confused way. I couldn't like Elsa.

"Hey, you said it," He raises his hands "You guys are friends so she has to like you. She shares more in common with you than you do with me. You know she won't cheat because she wouldn't want to hurt anyone the way Punzie did to her,"

"But, it's Elsa"

"So? She'd be a great match for you. But if I were you I'd act quickly, once word gets around that her and Flynn broke up, guys will be all over her,"

"True but Elsa is a friend. We both just went through a tough break up. I don't think she would want to be in a relationship with anyone right now, especially not me,"

"Say what you want. You both are into ice stuff, you both are popular and now you have the perfect excuse to hang out with her. You both are in the same situation,"

I thought about it for awhile during class but it would be too awkward. Dating under the circumstances that we're under would just be weird. I can't date my ex-girlfriend's ex-best friend and she wouldn't go out with me anyway she wouldn't date her ex-boyfriend's ex-friend. Confusing, I know. That's the thing though, it would be way too complicated.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Follow so you know when I update, favourite if you liked it and review to let me know what you thought. Everytime I get a nice review, I'm inspired to write more, so please review because it makes me happy!**

**BTW I'm not planning on putting Jack and Elsa together as a dating couple for the majority of the story. Sorry if that's not what you wanted but don't worry they will get truck loads of moments together.**


	5. Chapter 5: Who's Dating?

**Hope you enjoy :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or their movies**

* * *

_Flynn POV_

I've been worrying the last couple of days, praying that Jack and Elsa will forgive me but nothing has happened. I know this is completely selfish and almost contradictory to what I just thought but recently I've been developing feelings for Punzie and my feelings are getting stronger each time I am with her. Everyday for the past week, I've been spending with her and I've gotten to know her better than ever. We've been isolated from the rest of group just to talk and enjoy each other's company. Don't get me wrong I feel like crap for what I did to Elsa and Jack but now that I've spent more time with Punzie, she makes me forget about those worries.

"Hey Flynn!" Once I hear her voice I feel a smile grow onto my face. It just makes me feel warm inside.

I try to act cool, instead of freaking out like a little school girl and calmly greet her, "Hey Punzie,"

"Did you get the Maths homework yesterday? I kind of spaced out during class,"

"Uhh yeah, it should be someone here" I ran my hands through my hair, look through my locker frantically and hand her my book while staring at her sheepishly. She's the first girl to actually make me feel nervous.

"Thanks," I know it's rude to stare but I can't help myself. She is definitely pretty. To make myself less obvious, I try to look somewhere else.

I see Jack walking through the corridors with his hockey friends and desperate to talk to him again I wave and shout, "Hey Jack!"

He looks back and once he sees me, his eyes widen in mild shock and creases his eyebrows, "Um hi? See ya around, " he says in mumbles while clumsily waving back and quickly running off. We are still on rocky waters but it was a start. Better then nothing, taking that he hasn't spoken to me in 3 weeks.

Punzie immediately turns around once hearing me call upon Jack and him responding. Her extremely long thick hair smacks me in the face and I let out a small gasp of pain. That girl needs to learn something called a haircut. That thing is like a whip, it's deadly. She immediately turns back and her face shows much remorse as well as surprise.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! Are you okay?" She repents while coming to touch my hand that was cupping my cheek.

I try to brush it off with a smooth voice "Yeah it's fine," I try to smile but it just stings my face more, "I'll survive,"

"Are you sure? You're not hurt? Because it looks pretty red and painful," She almost scrunches up her face as if she could feel my pain.

"I'm fine,"

"Do you need me to get the nurse? Or a bandaid?" She offers kindly.

"I'm stronger than you think blondie. Trust me, I'm fine,"

"Normally I would scold you for calling me that but I'll let it slide today,"

"Because you almost killed me?" I say as I rub my face and pout.

"No because you're acting like a cry baby," She teases me and sticks her tongue out at me. I respond by sticking my tongue out and poking her arm. She then starts to playfully punch me. I don't know what you call that but in my book, it's flirting. Though I was trying to get that kind of reaction out of her.

"Hey! Don't bruise me. This body is piece of artwork. Not like you would know" I sarcastically joke, knowing that she is in perfect shape. She looks at me with an offended look and we both laugh. My face changes when she lightly smacks my shoulder and I know I just can't hold my feelings in anymore. I need to be with her.

"Punzie?"

She stops giggling and seeing my serious face, puts on a concerned expression, "Is something wrong?"

"I know our situation is not the best for what I'm going to ask right now but ever since that party, I knew that I liked you," I am so anxious for her response that I am twiddling my fingers behind back. I look like I was a six year boy talking to a girl. Her face drops blank when I mention the party and my mind starts to retreat, trying to think of a save but it's done, "I think we have a connection and I would really love to take you out sometime. On a date. Just the two of us. Together. On a date," My words are mumbled so nervously and quietly.

She starts to grin and butterflies enter my stomach, "I would love too go out with you Flynn but," I know what that means, "but with what's been happening, maybe it wouldn't be the best idea,"

"Really?" I confusingly question her, a little broken on the inside.

"I know it may seem a little harsh but-"

I quickly cut her off, "It shouldn't matter. Listen, you like me?" She nods slowly "And I like you...very much. So it only makes sense that we date right?"

As I speak, her expression gradually changes from critical to relieved to cheerful, "Okay," She says with a grin.

"Okay? Meaning yes you'll go out with me?" My face is in shock. I didn't know that she would so easily be persuaded.

"Yes, Flynn! I will go out with you," She chuckles at my expression, I obviously look bewildered. I pick her up and twirl her around out of joy and kiss her forehead. I'm glad we don't have to hide it anymore.

* * *

_Rapunzel POV_

I can't believe I said yes but I really think this could work. His smile reassures me that even with all the drama going on right now, I'll be okay. There are definitely some doubts in my head and that little voice that's saying "Don't get involved in that relationship," but Flynn makes me happy, it's really that simple. I know people are going to call us crazy but I love Flynn. Wait. Did I just think that? I love Flynn Rider? I guess I am more nuts than I thought.

"I can't wait to see you there tonight," Flynn smirks at me and winks as he walks away to his locker. My face burns hot with embarrassment because for the first in weeks, I've felt truly happy and like I don't have any worries in the world.

I want to tell the whole world what happened but I know I should keep it on the down low just in case things don't work out at dinner tonight. I get back home after school and I quickly get myself ready. I braid my hair many times to make it look neat and put a girly flowy dress on.

I really want to impress Flynn but part of me is saying that I am trying way too hard. I back up and sit on my bed. What am I doing? Going out with him would hurt Elsa and Jack all over again, I can't do that to them. Not when Jack is finally letting it go and when Elsa finally isn't mad at me. But another part of me is saying that I deserve this, to at least enjoy a night with Flynn instead of worrying about being judged constantly.

You know what? Screw the judgmental people, I don't care. I want to go out with Flynn, so I will. I won't let random people I don't even know determine my love life. I am going on this date.

I get to the restaurant "Tiana's Place". Seems fancy. I see Flynn at the back and walk over to our table. The place was so romantic, the lights were dimmed and the chandelier was sparkling. There is even a pianist playing the most beautiful jazz music. It was huge with a grand layout and a second story. It looked pretty full and that's saying something for a weekday. I hope Flynn didn't go to too much trouble for this.

"Glad to see you showed up," He cheekily says

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world," There was an awkward silence after I said that for a few seconds until he grabbed the menu.

"So what do you want? I'm pretty sure everything is good,"

"Yeah, all of it sounds delicious," Ugh my small talk is awful. After pondering over the menu for a while we eventually put our orders in.

"You look amazing in that dress," He starts to flatter me which is making me blush.

I compliment him back, "Thanks, you look great too,"

Once our food arrives we dig in. It's amazing. I could marry this food, right here, right now. I am trying so hard not to be too loud as I ate, not wanting to be rude or put Flynn off. We eventually start talking again and our topics drift from our home life to favourite animals and colours. We decide that to enjoy our night we shouldn't go onto the topic of Jack and Elsa.

"So you want to become an artist?"

"Yeah, I mean I'm not really an academic type of person and although I do enjoy cheerleading, I could never go professionally. I know that being an artist doesn't seem like the most praised job in the world but it soothes me. My parents don't really approve though, they want me to be something that they say earns actual money. But you should see my room, I painted the entire thing, the walls, roof and all my decor was DIY," I realise I'm talking too much so I abruptly stop.

"Wow, that's impressive," He says in awe.

"What about you? Any aspirations?" I ask before filling my mouth with another bite of food.

"Not really, I guess I don't have any talents," He says it like it's nothing.

"I bet you do, you just don't want to tell me. Come on just tell me," I urge him in an annoying whiny voice. He puts on a thinking face while stroking is goatee. I won't lie it's pretty hot.

"I like exploring new terrains, living life on the edge. Basically, I love to travel and crazy adventures," He says as if he was confused.

"Okay that's good, not very specific but good. I'm sure you could find a job from that," I reassure him with a bright smile, "Maybe archaeology, international aid volunteer, travelling the world for charity. There should be tons more,"

In the middle of our conversation I hear a familiar voice from behind me.

"Rapunzel? Is that you?" My eyes almost pop out of my head once I realise whose annoying voice it is. I turn around and to no suprise there she is.

"Aurora!" I say and drag on trying to sound happy that she's here but really I wish I could have a genie and wish her away because the last thing I need is Aurora McGossip Queen.

Aurora Briar Rose has a reputation for spreading rumours around. She likes to talk a lot, though in class all she does is sleep, she only wakes up once someone mentions something about a relationship. Her main gossip group consists of her three best friends who might as well be her slaves or at best servants. Flora, Fauna and Merryweather, these three could create buzz in minutes. And now I have her here to see me and Flynn together. Kill me.

"What are you doing here on a school night?" She questions me in that suspicious voice like I'm doing drugs or some shit. It's not funny how annoying she is.

"I could ask you the same thing," I put on that fake bitch smile to conceal that I am very close to telling her to piss off instead.

"Probably the same reason as you," She glances over to the side and sees Flynn. I bite my lip as I see her slowly smirk, "To have fun, it looks like,"

"Well, you'd be wrong," I probably shouldn't have said that so coldly but she is getting to me right now and I just can't help it. She really needs to mind her own business but that obviously wasn't going to happen any time soon.

"Really? Is that Flynn Rider?" She points and then waves to him in a posh manner. I have no choice but to say yes, "Just both of you alone?" I agree again, "Like on a date?" She raises her eyebrow. I was about to tell her to shut up and go away until Flynn interrupted.

"Is everything okay, here?" He comes out of his chair and peeks across.

"Hello, Flynn," Aurora greets him evilly.

"Hi...Aurora?" He obviously hasn't heard of the infamous Sleeping Beauty.

"Yes, how are you Flynn? I heard you went through a recent break up with Elsa Arendelle a couple of weeks ago. It's nice to see you back on the horse," She then turns to face me, "And so quickly too,"

"Thanks, I'm just here enjoying a meal with Punzie. I hope you're doing well too Aurora,"

"I'm actually doing very well. Well, I guess I'll see you both tomorrow. Enjoy your date," She spins around and the way her hair flies through the wind makes my eyes roll. She walks out the door with a grin on her face.

"She's weird," Flynn says as he sits back down.

"What?" I turn back after I stop staring at the door knowing that tomorrow will be one of the most dramatic days of my life.

"That Aurora chick, she's weird,"

"Yep," I agree completely "Get ready for tomorrow," I warn him.

"What do you mean?" Man, he was really clueless.

"Aurora dummy! She's like the biggest gossip queen of the entire school and now she knows that we're dating. She's going to tell everybody she knows and their going to tell everybody they know and eventually Elsa and Jack will find out and they'll be mad at me..." I was speaking so fast it started to sound like gibberish. Flynn was struggling to keep up with my murmurs.

"Wait, what?"

"Did you not hear me?

"Yes, kind of, but who cares anyway? You and I are having a good time. Don't let some weird bitch ruin that,"

"But-"

"But nothing. Ignore it Punzie. She is not worth your time. Now eat, your foods getting cold and I have to pay for it," Once he says those words, a smile was coming onto my face again. I sit down properly and go back to eating.

"Thank you," I softly touch his hand.

"Whatever helps," He responds by touching my hand.

As soon as we finish eating, we decide not to get dessert even though they looked scrumptious because I was stuffed and tomorrow is a school day. He very politely pays for the bill, not even giving me a chance to offer. We head back to his car and he drives me home. He drops me off without walking me to my door which was understandable, just in case my parents saw. I go to my room, get changed and have the most pleasant sleep I've had in weeks. I am finally happy.

* * *

_The Next Day  
Elsa and Jack POV_

Why are so many people staring at me? I know I was a bit late and kind of messy but it's a little rude to stare. Something like this hasn't happened since the party. I try to ignore it like its nothing but then I hear them whispering my name. Once I turn around to the people who are whispering about me, they fall silent. I figure I am in trouble with the school or something. Suddenly one of my friends runs up to me, out of breath.

"Have you heard?" They say panting heavily with a nervous look on their face.

"What?" I ask worried that it was some really bad news.

"Apparently last night..." They go on to a deep description. Wait, are they really saying what I think they're saying? I start to cringe as the story goes on. This is unbelievable.

"They WHAT?!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Ask me anything about the story and I'll try to respond in the next chapter. You know I love to read your reviews so please review because it makes me happy. I would really love to reach 50 followers by the 10th Chapter so please follow.**


	6. Chapter 6: Author's Note

**Apologies & Excuses**

**Hey guys I'm really sorry I haven't been uploading. I actually wrote a good 90% of chapter 6 on notes (yes I use my iPad) about 4 days ago and stupidly, accidentally deleted it. Chapter 6 was also a long ass chapter so as you can imagine I was incredibly mad and upset :( and I still am.**

**I tried to retrieve Chapter 6 but couldn't and I don't have a back-up so that blows. Anyways I've tried to rewrite it in the last couple days but I'm still really angry and have lost inspiration to write. I know exactly what's going to happen in the story and where it's heading but just can't seem to remember what I wrote in the first copy of Chapter 6 which I really liked. I'm really disappointed with myself because I was hoping to finish this story.**

**I may be absent for another week or so and by then I'll update you if I still want to continue the story. Let me know what you think and if you know a way to retrieve notes on an iPad. If I choose not to continue the story and you're still interested then I'll just tell you, briefly. **

**FYI the story is 22-28 chapters long.**


	7. Chapter 7: Revenge

**Yay! I'm back! All of your reviews inspired/guilted me to keep going on with the story. After more than 3 hours of more research I found my deleted chapter and although a small part of it was missing, I got it back! Yay! Let's celebrate together by enjoying this very long chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their movies.**

* * *

_Elsa POV_

"I'm so sorry to break it to you. I was hoping you already knew," Astrid apologises to me. My face is in fury. I can't believe it. They went on a date, without even talking to me or Jack but I guess it was okay to tell the rest of the school. I'm suddenly feeling very sarcastic right now.

"Does it look like I fucking knew? Huh? Do I look like I knew that my ex and my best friend went behind my back to hook up?" I viciously stared at her.

"Umm.. No" She says meekly. I take a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, I'm just angry if you couldn't tell," My face slowly calms down and turns into disappointment and irritation, "Am I crazy?"

"Of course not, if I were you I'd be lashing out to. You need to get this out of your system or else it could explode," She says sympathetically.

"I just can't believe it. It hasn't even been that long since we fought. They really just couldn't help themselves?!"

"It is pretty unexpected, I must admit,"

"So I am right? It's unbelievable what they did, I would never hurt them like they did to me and now they're doing it all over again, it's fucking ridiculous," I'm so furious I feel like punching the wall and pretend it's Flynn and Punzie. I grunt in frustration while some freshman walk past. I can hear them whispering while they stare at me. I quickly give them my bitchy look and push my head towards them to intimidate them. They hurry along with fear in their eyes. One almost drops his books. That'll teach them.

"You are right," Astrid tries to calm me down by touching my shoulder "But maybe you should relax a little bit,"

"It was going so well, I was finally getting back into my studies and now this. It's just unbelievable that they would do this, without consulting me!" I lean back onto the wall and bow down my head. I'm not sad this time, I'm angry because I have been betrayed for the second time.

"Look, I don't actually think that they meant for anybody to hear,"

"So...it's just a rumour?" My head lifts up, hoping that it wasn't the betrayal I think it is.

"Umm, well unfortunately no. No it's not that" Astrid breaks it to me.

"Then what do you mean?" I ask confused.

"I think Aurora saw them at the restaurant and it just eventually got out,"

"And they didn't stop her? It's like they want to flaunt their relationship in front of me. They don't tell me but they tell the biggest gossip in the school. I bet they did that just to piss me off even more. And honestly they go to one of the most popular, romantic, expensive restaurants in town. They were practically asking to be caught!" I am starting to fume up again and starting to make up conspiracies. It finally hits me in the head that I'm acting like a nut job, yelling in the middle of the halls in school. What am I doing? "I'm caring way too much, aren't I?" I quietly mumble.

"What?" Astrid politely asks me.

"Why do I care so much Astrid? This isn't like me to get so worked up over this,"

"It's not like you at all but Flynn was a huge part of your life and so was Punzie. Nobody expects you to get over it so easily," She says considerately.

"But what do I do?" I ask desperately.

"Just do what you normally do. Ignore it,"

"I can't do it this time Astrid. Every time I see them walking down the walls together holding hands," I say and cringe at the same time, "I might just start a scene or worse. Physically attack them,"

"Trust me Elsa, no offence but I know you and you won't do that. I'm sure you can handle it,"

"Okay so I won't hurt them physically but it's still going to be hard. This has really hurt me. Nobody understands the suffering they've caused me. I know it sounds corny and way too dramatic but how will I ever trust anyone again? I could be alone forever," Wow did I just say that? I have gotten sappy.

"But you're not alone. You have your other friends," She tries to inspire me through her words but so far it's not working, "And Jack!"

"What about Jack?"

"You say nobody understands but he's in the exact same position as you. He was cheated on and although it wasn't that serious of a relationship I'm sure that he feels betrayed my Punzie,"

"That's," My brain goes into thinking mode "actually not a bad idea"

"You're welcome"

"I could talk to Jack about it. He could probably understand what I'm talking about,"

"Exactly. If you don't want to see Flynn and Punzie then just talk to Jack about it and vent your feelings. I know he's a guy and all but I'm sure he wants to release some anger too. Do you have him in your next class?" I nod "And not Punzie and Flynn?" I nod again "Then you two can complain about them until your hearts content. Just as long as you can let out all your anger,"

"Thanks Astrid. I'll go talk to him," I give her a quick hug and then rush over to my next class. I check my watch and I'm late for history with Ms Maleficent and she is definitely not a teacher you wanted to make mad. I'm almost racing through the now empty halls. I get to class and hope that she hasn't marked my name off the role yet. Unfortunately for me, my last name is "A"rendelle and of course she's already passed my name. The whole class stares at me because I was breathing heavily in front of the door. Maleficent turns her head towards me slowly.

"Ms Elsa, late are we?" She says in her devious voice.

"Yes mam," I take a big gulp. She's just so creepy.

"Do you think it's fun to play games? Do you think that you are better than the rest of the class? That you don't have to arrive on time or do you just simply not care?"

"No mam. I care very much. I'm sorry mam," My eyes are widened so much out of fear. Her face is just so scary. I mean those eyebrows, what was she thinking? They look like mountain peaks and her weird black robe that she always wears. What is she? A bat? She teaches medieval history and I think she just time-travelled from there. No joke.

"If it happens again, I will not hesitate to enforce fiercer punishments. Understood, Elsa?" She raises one of her gianormous eyebrows.

"Yes mam," I look for a seat and am forced to walk to the back of the classroom which I am kind of happy about. Now I could hide from Maleficent. I look around for Jack but can't find him. Seconds later I hear heavy footsteps running through the hallways and Jack walks through the door. Even worse than I was, he's panting and almost looks like he's going to pass out. His pants drooping and the collar of his t-shirt was still up. He comes in just as his name is called out and let's out an exhausted "Here," Maleficent looks up at him and then straight away goes back to marking the role. What the hell! Not fair! Injustice! Jack walks to the back and sits down next to me, drops his things onto his desk and let's out a huff.

"Morning sunshine. You look very tidy" I smirk and sarcastically say.

"Don't lecture me, I've had a tough day," He obviously is not in the mood for talking.

"So you've heard?"

"Yeah. It was kind of hard not to. How about you, you holding up?" He questions in a very light concerned way.

"Yeah. I guess. I just can't believe it, you know? The way they did it was just so mean,"

"I know what you're talking about. The fact that they did it only a few weeks after the party is unbelievable. Do you ever get the feeling they're doing it on purpose?" I was starting to smile because although we were talking about an awful subject, he was actually agreeing with me and that finally makes me feel like I'm supported.

"I don't know, I just never noticed that they were so close to actually like each other. Did you ever think that?"

"Never. I thought Punzie was 100% trustworthy," He laughs as though his relationship was all a joke.

"I'm so glad you agree. I was thinking that I was an idiot for being so worked up about it but I'm happy you get it too,"

"Yes, of course. The thing is we actually care about their feelings but they have absolutely no consideration for us. You and I would never do something to hurt them. Twice,"

"JACK AND ELSA!" Ms Maleficent's voice travelled to us "You both came in late and now you think it's okay to talk once I've told the class to be quiet! You both have no respect for your work. You will need to learn this in the future and then you'll be sorry. That's detention after class for both of you," She turned around and started to write the work on the board again while muttering to herself. Yes of course because I'll need to remember everything about the fall of the Western Roman Empire in my future.

"No wonder she's a "Miss". Who would marry someone who always has a stick up her butt?" Jack jokes and we both smile. We quietly begin to do our work. Well, at least I do. Jack is looking around and he seems lost just slumping on his seat. He begins to whisper to me.

"Hey, Elsa" I try and ignore him but he persists, "Hey, hey, hey. Hey snowflake!"

"What?" I turn toward him, annoyed.

"Can you give me the answers to question 4,5 and 9,"

"No, piss off. You already got me in trouble," I scold him.

"Pleeease," He begs. It was kind of funny how desperately he wanted these answers.

"Do your own work,"

"Come on don't be like Maleficent," He whines. I choose to ignore him and just continue on with my work before I get in trouble again.

He is still begging me for the answers but I eventually manage to tune him out. That is until he turns verbal into physical. He starts to throw pieces of scrunched up paper at my face and work. Paper soon turned into stationary like small pencils and rubbers. Now this was starting to get to me. I throw them back at him without looking and he was giggling, entertained that he was getting to me.

"Going to give me those answers now?" He slides over and pokes my arm.

"Not now, not ever Jackie,"

He squints his eyes as if it is a battle. He keeps on throwing paper and I am really not in the mood. There are paper and pencil shavings all over my work and though I keep my head down I can feel them in my hair. I warn him to stop once more but he again throws one more piece of paper. That's the last straw. Without looking I pick up the closest thing on my table not knowing what it is and hurl it towards him. Turns out to be my very large, hard cover, 1000 page textbook. Whoops. The book hits him right in the stomach and he grabs his torso to stop the pain. He's lucky it wasn't his head or even further down. His face goes red trying to hold in the gasps and screams of pain. The book pushes him hard and knocks him off his chair. As he is falling he tries to grab the table, hoping he could pull himself back up. Mistake. The table comes falling with him and all of his books and stationary drops off onto his face. The chair eventually slips from under him and he lands straight onto the floor making a huge crash sound. The whole class turns around to see Jack lying back down in an awkward position with a table on top trapping him on the floor and books covering his face. His already wrinkled clothes have torn and the pieces of paper we were fighting with have landed in his messy silver hair. Everybody including me cracks up laughing. I know he's not hurt because he's not a guy who gets hurt easily so I just bask in the sweet sweet revenge. Some of his friends help him up and it's pretty funny to see him struggle and scramble while he fell. That definitely lightened up my mood.

"Jack! What happened?" Ms Maleficent straight away look towards him. I swear I saw a glimpse of concern in her eyes. My sneaky smirk expression changes to worry once I realise that I was going to get into huge trouble for this. Shit.

"I ugh fell," He runs his hand through his hair and nervously smiles.

"By yourself?" She asks. Well, it's time. I'm expelled now. Jack looks at me for a moment rapidly and sees my innocent, worried face. He sighs and responds.

"Yea. I was being stupid, by myself," I can't believe it, he's actually taking the blame. It was so nice it almost made me feel bad for hitting him. I let out a huge breath in relief.

"Well, you must understand that I can't have you distract the entire class every time you decide to have some fun. It's only the first term and you've already caused so much trouble just in one day. You must have your parents speak to me after school on Monday. Understood?"

"Yes mam," He sadly responds. He was so calm about it, if a teacher asked to see my parents I would be freaking out. I would get down on two knees to beg for the teacher not to call my parents. Yet Jack didn't seem to care. I wanted to thank him for taking the blame but now was obviously not a good time so I just kept quiet for the rest of class. I could just talk to him in detention. Oh my gosh. My first detention. People say that the teacher just leaves so I'm hoping I get the chance to talk to Jack then. Class goes on and Jack fixes up his stuff before the rest of the class leaves for recess. I stay seated, it was Jack, me and a couple other students left behind. Maleficent stays for about 5 minutes and then leaves and warns us not to talk.

"Hey Jack, thanks for taking the blame but you know why I threw the book right?" I lean over towards him and say.

"No problem snowflake, it was a good throw. Revenge feels good but you owe me one" He tells me.

"What do you want?" I don't like having to owe people things. It's an unnecessary burden.

"I have a plan," He whispers.

"A plan?" I lift my eyebrow, suspicious.

"A revenge plan on Punzie and Flynn,"

"Go on," My evil side was starting to emerge.

"Okay, there is a party at my friend's place and everyone is invited. I was think that we should make Flynn and Punzie feel guilty about what they're doing,"

"How exactly would we do that?" I am getting really into the plan it sounds interesting.

"Well, I haven't worked out everything but once we're at the party and everybody's there, we start some rumours. Things like both of us are really mad at them and that we never want to see their faces again. Really dramatic,"

"Keep going," I urged him.

"I was thinking that you could pretend to have like a melt-down at the party. Word will spread around and we can get a reaction from Flynn and Punzie. Maybe not enough to make them break up but enough to at least make them think about what they're doing to us,"

"That does sound nice. They deserve it to right? This entire time I've been soft on them. I never yelled, made them feel guilty or anything. I actually let them be hoping it would help all of us,"

"Right and if they think it's okay to show off their relationship publicly then they deserve the consequences,"

"Okay Frostie. You've got a deal," We shake hands and then part for next period.

The entire day I'm just planning the party in my head. I am in a really good mood, it's Friday, Jack took a hilarious fall and we were taking payback. I get the bus back home and once I check my phone, Jack has texts me all the information about the party. He is going to pick me up and then we are going to head to his friend's house. My parents were on some work thing, Anna had a sleepover so the house was entirely mine for the night. It's almost a waste. I do some homework before picking my outfit, taking a shower and doing my hair. I get dressed in a casual shirt and some dark tight pants with nude wedges. I hear the doorbell ring and rush downstairs to Jack. He actually came up to my door. That's new. I hop into his car and he starts driving.

"Ready for some acting?" He asks sneakily.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I respond hopefully.

"You know the plan?"

"Yeah but how will you get word around that I'm breaking down,"

"I've got a few of my hockey buddies in on it so they can spread it around. So don't tell any of our close friends, just let them find out naturally,"

"Okay but won't they eventually come looking for me to see if I'm okay?"

"Yea but you'll be in a room where they won't find you. We just wait for Punzie and Flynn's reaction and if they feel guilty enough they can come apologise to us. Then the power is all in our hands," He goes over the plan a few more times before we reach his friend's house. It was big, maybe not Hans big but big. It was about half the size of Hans' castle. I enter and the house is only half full, Punzie and Flynn have obviously not arrived yet so I just tour around the house a little.

One by one more guests start to arrive while Jack goes up to his hockey buddies about the plan. I tell a few of their sisters to spread word around too. Most of Jack's hockey buddies' sisters were ice skaters and they were really understanding of my situation so they agreed to the plan. Once the place is really full we assume that Flynn and Punzie have arrived. We execute Plan: Revenge. Jack and I hide down in his friends basement. I can hear music above us and part of me desperately wants to be up their with them. The basement is pretty bare just walls and cans of food. Me and Jack lye on the wall together and talk.

"Well this is crap," I sigh.

"Hey, don't worry, by now word is getting around and should be reaching Flynn and Punzie,"

"Okay but can you go and check? All the drama is happening up there and we're stuck in this dingy place with no wifi" I complain while gripping my phone.

"Okay, I'll be back soon," He goes up the stairs and comes back down about five minutes later.

"So what's happening?"

"It's all good. The word has spread everywhere. It was almost difficult to get out of there without people swarming me with questions about you,"

"What did you say?"

"I told them that you were really crushed by Punzie and Flynn. I said that you might even change schools because you can't even bare to look at their faces," He said all of this as if he were a genius Shakespeare actor, flailing his hands so dramatically and even pretending to choke up a little.

"Of course you did but have you gotten a reaction from Punzie and Flynn?"

"I don't know, I didn't see them but some people said that they were looking for us but I still couldn't find them. Don't worry my friends will come down here if there is any big news," He reassures me.

I trusted Jack's word and let time roll on by. Jack and I talk about random things, we share funny photos on our phones and never have an awkward silence because we can talk about anything forever really. Mainly ice but we talk about our families. Jack's got a little 8 year old brother called Jamie, something I never knew. I always thought Jack was an only child type of guy. Jack occasionally gets out to see how word is spreading around but still didn't hear anything from Punzie and Flynn. We can hear people above us talking about me. Apparently word has gotten around that I am now "dangerously depressed" and was having a "crazy mental melt-down". Not exactly what I was going for but hey if it works.

"Can you imagine their reactions?" Jack laughs and asks me.

"Yeah, they'll be so worried and guilty. They might even break up," I smirk.

"This isn't..bitchy or anything right?" He asks me.

"Nah. Do you remember what they did to us? Their complete disregard for our feelings," I assure him.

"Yeah, you're right. Do you think they even thought about what they were doing to us? I don't know anybody else who would do something like that,"

"Same. What we're doing now should teach them to at least think before they do. Flynn and Punzie have always been like that. Maybe that's why they are so attracted to each other," I say the last sentence with disgust and roll my eyes.

We continue our conversation until I realise we have been stuck in the basement for almost a hour after his last visit and I'm getting hungry.

"Can I go out now? I'm starving," I say as I rub my belly.

"Yeah okay but be careful, you may not be able to come back. Just don't let people bombard you with questions,"

"Okay, see you in a few minutes," I said as I climbed up the basement stairs into the house. It was almost half empty but some girls still came up to me, hearing that I was upset. I just tell them over and over that I was really hurt and maybe even shed a little tear. I finally see some food and start to gobble it down. I hadn't seen Punzie and Flynn yet and I was getting curious. I found one of the ice skating girls who I told about the plan.

"Hey Kida, how's the plan?" I asks her.

"Good, everyone has heard about it and I'm pretty sure it's now the talk of the school,"

"Okay good but have you seen Punzie and Flynn?"

"Uh..no I don't actually think they came. Sorry," She says slowly.

"What?" I don't believe it, Jack and I prepared everything only to have them not show up.

"At first I thought that they were late but the party is almost over and they haven't shown up. They were invited but maybe they just decided not to come," She said and shrugged her shoulders, "Sorry Elsa, but word got around anyway," She finally apologises and walks away. I quickly walk to the basement and rush to Jack.

"Hey!" I yell at him while punching him.

"What?" He says and rubs his shoulder.

"Did you know that Punzie and Flynn aren't here?"

"What? They should be, they were invited and my friend said that they accepted,"

"Well your friends a liar,"

"Are you serious? All of that for nothing!" He sadly says while banging his head on the wall. He was let down as much I was.

"You really didn't know?"

"Of course not, it was my idea!" He says as he shakes his head in disappointment.

"Hey, don't worry about it," I try to calm him down, "They'll hear about it tomorrow" I quickly correct myself remembering that it's Friday, "I mean on Monday"

"But that wasn't the point of the plan. We were meant to have the party and have them confront the situation straight on with us. We could of just spread a rumour around next week and they could've easily avoided it. And now I've wasted your entire Friday night for nothing," He lifts his head up to me and apologises "I'm sorry Elsa. I got your hopes up and now I feel like I've let you down,"

I'm truly surprised by his sensitivity. Not like a guy at all "It doesn't matter. The point is that you tried to make both of us happy again" I sit down next to him and look directly at him "And for that I thank you,"

"We were a bit ambitious weren't we?"

"Now that I think about it, we probably were," I nod in agreement while laughing to myself thinking about how ridiculous it sounds that we made an entire plan around this. I give him a can of soda that I grabbed while getting food.

"We should really just stop. It would probably be better for all of us. I don't want to be that crazy jealous ex-boyfriend." He says as we both open our cans of soda.

"And I don't want to be the crazy ex-girlfriend either," I take sip of my sweet drink, "You're probably right, we should just stop and get on with our lives,"

"Yeah. Let's just help each other to get through the rest of school and maybe it won't be so bad,"

"Ugh but they're probably going to hear about it on Monday," I mention.

"Oh well, no harm no foul. We'll just pretend that the entire story was a made up rumour and forget about it. How does that sound snowflake?"

"Good for me," I agree.

"Here's to us and our failed plan," He brings up his soda can and we clink drinks. We sit together and drink with gusto.

"Alleluia," I praise and agree.

* * *

**Did you like Jack's funny fall? :D Thanks for reading. I am so happy that I reached 50 followers so soon. I really did not expect it but thanks again. Please review, follow and favourite. It will make this long chapter worth the while writing. How about 75 followers before chapter 9? :P**

**Just to let you know the next chapter may not be so long but I think you'll really enjoy it :) Even more Jelsa bonding moments. It should be up by Monday/Tuesday (depending where you live).**


	8. Chapter 8: Ice-skating

**So much Jelsa fluff in this chapter 3 Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these character or their movies.**

* * *

_Jack POV_

Elsa and I sit together in the basement drinking our sodas and continue to talk.

"So if you could travel anywhere in the world where would you go?" I ask her wanting to keep the conversation going.

"Anywhere cold. Norway sounds nice, what about you Frostie? Hockey's pretty big in Canada, right? You would be great there,"

"You think I'm a good hockey player?"

"Of course I do. Despite being a skinny little stick for a hockey player. I must admit you are a great one," She flatters me.

"Thanks. If it helps I think you're a great ice-skater too," I respond. She looked really beautiful sitting next to me. Her platinum blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and that smile. Man, her smile is... just amazing. She's cute but at the same time hot and sexy. She has that mystery about her. I'm surprised that guys haven't hit on her yet. Wait what am I thinking? It's Elsa, she would never go out with me... unless I tried.

"Thanks," She checks her phone for the time, "Well I think it's time to leave, get up. You're my ride home and I've got shit to do,"

"Okay," I say as I lift myself up from the floor trying to shake out my pins and needles. Elsa and I thank my friend and hop into my car. We talk during the drive and make fun of ourselves for acting so ridiculous.

"I still can't believe what we did. It sounds so stupid when I think about it over and over again," I claim

"To be honest, it was pretty stupid. I didn't want to say it but you're right. We really overreacted. I mean the way both of us talked about them," She laughs as she thinks about it "We were so harsh...and _evil_" She said the last word with lots of accidental sensualness. It was pretty hot the way she said it that I got a little flustered while driving the car. I don't even think she noticed how sexy she was.

"Well, at least it's over," I say.

"True but I know I'm going to feel really stupid on the weekend. I wish I had a distraction," As she complains, I lightbulb goes off in my head.

"Why don't you come ice-skating with me?!" I blurt out. I need an excuse to spend more time with her.

"What?"

"Do you want to go ice-skating with me?" I repeat.

"Are you serious? I haven't been skating for almost 4 months,"

"You said you wanted a distraction and we both love to skate so come down with me to the rink. Summers over. You even told that you wanted to go while we were in the basement. It'll be fun," I say this to convince her to come and it feels like I'm asking her out on a date. A part of me wants her to say yes.

"Oh..okay but not as a date right?" She asks expecting a no which actually crushes me a little. Would it really be weird if I asked her out on a date?

"Ah, no I guess not,"

"Sure then! I'd love to go with you,"

"Okay, I'll pick you up at 1:00," We reach her house and she gets out of the car.

"Not a date remember," She happily says and points at me. I nod. Great. Not a date. I'm really not that bad, I won't cheat on her and yet she doesn't want to go on a date with me. Not even one.

-Next Day-

Elsa didn't want a date today, it's okay. I can persuade her. I'm not a bad dude right? I don't want to push her into anything but a little nudge to show her that the idea of her and I being a pretty awesome couple doesn't sound awful. I like her, let's face it. She's kind, smart, pretty and we share lots in common. How could I not notice her and where has she been all this time?

I get to her house and knock on the door. A messy strawberry-blonde haired girl answers. She bares a resemblance to Elsa except she has a warmer complexion, more freckles and some other differences. I'm going to assume it's Elsa's younger sister. Anna, I think it was. She stares at me for a while which is making me feel very uncomfortable.

"So you're the guy who is taking my sister out on a date?" She suddenly questions me.

"NOT a date, Anna!" I hear Elsa shouts out from behind. So maybe she doesn't have the same feelings that I have for her. That's okay I can repress these feelings for a little bit.

"So you used to date Punzie? That turned out well huh?" She's making fun of me yet she doesn't seem to realise it. She says this like its funny until she realises my offended expression and corrects herself "I mean, that's really unfortunate. I'm sorry," She apologises.

"It's okay. I don't really care what happened anymore. I just want to get through the school year without anymore drama," I respond, _And maybe for your sister to like me_ I think to myself. Wishful thinking.

"Well, Elsa's really excited to go ice-skating today so don't disappoint,"

"Trust me, I won't," I guarantee her. I look around for Elsa but can't see her, "Is Elsa ready?"

"I'm here," She comes racing down putting on her sneakers, "I'm here," She repeats.

"Are you ready to go?" I ask

"Yep let's go," She brings her skates and we head back to my car.

"You two kids have fun!" Anna shouts.

"Shut up!" Elsa playfully responds. Once I start driving Elsa apologises "Sorry about Anna. Sometimes I don't know how we're even remotely related,"

"It's okay," I laugh it off, "I have a younger brother. I know it can be reckless,"

"Thanks again for taking me. I've been so obsessed with studying lately, I haven't had any time to relax,"

"No problem. I'll take you anywhere you want," Wait. Was that too obvious? Never mind. I don't think she noticed.

"You really don't have to do that,"

"My pleasure. I would love to escort a pretty lady," Just stop talking Jack. Just stop.

"Aw. How sweet," She responds as if it was just a normal compliment which I guess is a good thing. We reach the ice rink, pay to get in and place our skates to the side before putting them on. We sit to the side and start adjusting our skates. Out of the blue I see a familiar figure walking towards us. It's one of my old hockey buddies who had transferred a long time ago.

"Hey Jack Frost! Long time, no see," It was my old friend Andy Davis, he had transferred in middle school to a very expensive, rich high school in Canada and was a great hockey player. There was even a little bit of competition between us. We played together ever since we were young and it was really different once he had transferred. We were really close until he left. I tried to keep in contact with him but it just go too difficult. Over time we just stopped talking. Though he now looks almost the same as before, just a lot taller with different hair.

"Hey Andy! I haven't seen you in forever, man. How's Canada?" We give each other a pound hug to greet each other.

"Good. Good. My family just came down for a holiday," he says and gestures behind him to his family.

"So are you still into hockey?"

"Yea, I am. I'm on the hockey team at my school. My school is really prestigious and difficult but has a lot of extra curricular activities.," He mentions, "But I still miss all you guys. We should talk more often,"

"We miss you back at home too but we should definitely talk later. When are you going back?"

"I'm actually leaving in a couple days but I'll be visiting again early next year. We should talk then," He pauses and looks behind me, "Who is that?"

"A friend. I think you remember her. Elsa Arendelle,"

"Jack Overland Frost, you dog. She's cute, a keeper," He says as he takes a longer look at her.

"This isn't a date," I declare, "She doesn't want to date me," I add while looking at the ground, embarrassed.

"So can I ask her out?" He immediately responds.

"No!" I object, "You're leaving anyway,"

"So you like her?" He asks with a sneaky grin.

"Maybe," I enduringly confess. I hear Elsa's footsteps coming closer and I quickly warn Andy "Don't say anything," but he only puts on a stupid smile.

"Is everything okay?" She asks, I nod telling her that nothing is wrong and then she stares at Andy, "Hi," she puts out her hand for a handshake, "Are you Jack's friend?"

"I sure am," He cheekily answers before keeping eye contact with me, "and I can't believe you don't remember me. It's me Andy Davis," He shakes her hand, "We were friends in middle school,"

Elsa begins to remember and responds "Oh yeah! You and Jack were hockey friends. Andy, I've missed you. It feels like forever," She gives him an embrace in front of me and he gives me this funny look while they hug like he knew that I wanted the hug. I mouth to him to shut up and give him the signal to cut it out.

"So are you and Jack boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

"Oh, no way. No, no, no,"

"Aw that's too bad. You too look good together,"

"Thanks but no. I really don't want a relationship right now,"

"You say that now but you should really think about it. Well, I've got to go now. Keep in touch Elsa," He says, walks away and then whispers to me and pats me on the back, "Good Luck," which only makes me roll my eyes. Elsa and I wave him good bye and then we put on our ice skates.

"Wow, it's crazy how much people change. I barely even noticed him. Is he still into hockey?" She asks once he leaves.

"Yeah, I think so but for now let's just focus on our skating. Andy shouldn't be the highlight of our day, "

"Okay but I have to warn you. My skates are kind of stiff so I might be a little slow but after a few minutes I should be good,"

"No problem you can use me as a rail if you want," I hold her gloved hand as we step onto the ice. My heart is racing, we're actually making contact. Then suddenly, a bunch of little pre-schoolers come rushing onto the ice and Elsa loses her balance. She wobbles for a bit then makes me lose my balance too. She starts to fall but I quickly pull her towards me so she doesn't get hurt. Yet still, we both fall onto the ice. She collapses on top facing me, with my back on the ice. Her hands are clenched to her chest and I lay flat with my hands on her waist. Making sure she was close to me. Natural instincts I guess. She is gorgeous no matter what she does, I can't help but smile and watch her cute face because of how close we were together. Her eyes are shut from the fright and her body was still. Her eyes slowly open once it is more quiet. When she realises that our lips are almost touching she opens her eyes wide and freaks.

"Hey," I say coolly.

"Oh my gosh," She nervously says while flinching "I am so sorry," She begins to pull herself away from my body. She gets up from the position and stands up by herself. Happiness never lasts.

"You don't have to apologise," I claim with a big smile still on my face.

"Did I hurt you? How is your back?" She says as she comes behind me and wipes off the ice from my jacket.

"It's fine, really. How about you?" I say as I turn to her and stare into her eyes

"I'm good. I just got scared by the little kids," She says as she shares an irritated look when staring at the kids, "But moving on from that. We should skate, I think I can go on my own now,"

"You sure? You can always hold my hand if you need too," Too obvious?

"Trust me Jack. I haven't skated for a while but you can give me a little credit," She declares assuredly. She separates herself from me and we both freely skate in the middle of the rink since most of the kids were stuck on the edges. Elsa showed off by gliding gently across the ice. I see other teenagers pointing and looking at her with jealousy and awe. They hadn't seen anything, I've seen her do impressive spins and twirls in the air. The type of ice-skating she is doing is nothing. I meet up with her in the centre after a long time of skating.

"Having fun without me, snowflake?" I ask her.

"You can skate with me if you want," She confidently suggests. Opportunity taken.

"Okay," I quickly reply and she smiles back at me. Do you think she knows? We skate side by side in circles a few times around the rink. I watch her glide gracefully on the ice. I am completely entranced by her. After a few rounds of skating, I suggest a competition, "Wanna race?"

"How?" She asks with a positive attitude.

"3 rounds around the rink. Whoever finishes first buys the other lunch,"

"You're on, Jackie!" We skate to the entry and she counts down, "3, 2, 1, Go!" She immediately gets the head start by skating in the inner section. I try to catch up to her by swiftly moving my skates, one in front of the other and moving by body to curve. She only stays ahead of me by a few feet. We easily dodge the other ice-skaters and she doesn't look back. Then a kid suddenly falls in front of her, she halts having to step to the other side which allows me to over take her in the middle of the second round. I start to skate even faster as I hear her voice behind me saying it's not fair. I turn back to see where she's at and out of nowhere she comes up and bumps me to the side. The last round happens and she wins while waving her arms up in the air. I come from behind and grab her body. I push her up to the border of the rink with my arms and grip the rail with my hands. She laughs lightly for a moment, then puts her hands on the rail and leans slightly over it.

"Gotcha," I softly declare with a breathy tone. I look up and down her body. Eventually gawking at her beautiful face.

"This was never a chase," She claims in a foxily manner and smiles seductively, "It was a race," She asserts and slowly lifts herself from the rail. Coming nearer to my face. Not one of us is breaking eye contact

"An unfair one," I say in a husky voice while progressing downwards to her. We stare at each other and we are so close that I can see my own reflection in her gorgeous eyes. Heat is between our bodies and it keeps getting warmer as I bend to get even more closer to her.

"That's what _you_ think" She sneakily replies and grins while lightly poking me in the chest and I grip the rail harder as she tilts her head to the side.

"I think right," Despite my awful grammar, I managed to come incredibly close to her. Barely an inch is separating us. I am so close to kissing her until she interrupts.

"Whatever, cry baby," She blinks, rolls her eyes and her voice suddenly becomes higher "You still owe me lunch today," She says as she pushes my arms away and turns her skates and carves them into the ice to direct me, "Let's go, I'm hungry," Why does she taunt me like this? I bite my lip in frustration. We get off the rink and go back to the bench to take off our skates. As Elsa takes off her skates, her braided hair cascades down onto her chest. And as my hormonal teenage self, I can't help but stare, again. I watch as she bends over to put on her regular shoes and she notices. She rapidly turns at my direction and raises an eyebrow. I quickly turn the other way like it was nothing but she responds to it anyway, "What were you looking at?"

"What?" I pretend to be clueless. I'm not a good actor, I can even hear my own pitch raise.

"You were looking at something...for a long time. And don't deny it, I saw and caught you," I wonder how to reply and I lift my finger to point at something behind her. Improvising on the spot, I make up whatever excuse I could find.

"I was," I pause for a moment to think and she stares even harder "I was a," It feels like I'm sweating. At an ice rink,"I was looking at the candy machine," I see a candy machine off in the distance behind her and just use that.

"Oh," She says in mild surprise, "Sorry, I thought you were being pervy and staring at me," I fake laugh as she laughs at what she thinks is a joke. Yeah I totally wasn't doing that. After she finishes giggling she orders me, "Well you're paying for my lunch so go get me some candies,"

"Okay, snowflake," I walk over to the vending machine and get her favourite candy, Junior Mints. Stay cool Jack. You're doing well. If the rest of the day remains smoothly then we may be able to sway Elsa's mind to date you. Stay optimistic and hopefully she could fall for you.

* * *

**Did you guys like that? I know I really enjoyed writing it. The heated moment made me squeal inside every time I proof read it. Jack is really smitten, isn't he? Does Elsa reciprocate those feelings? You'll have to find out by following, favouriting or reviewing.**

**For those who don't know who Andy Davis is, he's Andy from Toy Story. Super random character but I couldn't think of another character who would fit the position.**

**Stay tuned for new chapters!**


	9. Chapter 9: Crush

**Oh Jack, you love stricken man. Why can't anybody like me the way he likes Elsa? I know that the last couple of chapters have been one person's POV for the entire time so I interchanged the POVs in this chapter a bit. Enjoy and thanks for all those reviews! I can see you guys liked those Jelsa moments.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or their movies**

* * *

Jack POV

It's only been a week or two since I've been spending a lot more time with Elsa and I think it's fair to say that I am head over heels. Every second I spend with her gives me more reason to love her. And the sexual tension is overwhelming. Sometimes I think I'm imagining it because Elsa doesn't even seem to acknowledge it. The ice-skating was full of sexual tension and just a few days ago, I met with her for lunch at a fast food place. We were having a completely normal conversation, having a great time. She then noticed that I had some ice cream on my face. She suddenly got really close to me and licked her finger. She wiped the ice cream off my face like it was nothing. My face remained frozen for the entire time.

I've been keeping my feelings secret but today I am going to talk to Hiccup about it. Right now I'm in science with Elsa. We even swapped partners to talk to each other. Of course it benefitted all of us. Hiccup could be with Astrid and I could be with Elsa. After school I approach Hiccup.

"Hey, I need to talk to you in private," I whisper to him. He waves goodbye to his friends and we walk to the back of the school.

"What do you want?" He straight-up asks.

"I have a confession but you can't tell anybody," I narrow my eyes to be serious.

"Is it a crush?" He immediately responds.

"Uh, yeah," Hiccup picked up on that fast, "You know lately how I've been spending a lot of time with Elsa?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"I think I like her. I like her a lot," I say and gradually smile.

"Wow. Tell me something I don't know." He sarcastically replies.

"How the hell did you know?" I question, irritated.

"I predicted it remember, you idiot,"

"But you didn't know we would become closer after Punzie and Flynn started dating," I declare.

"Well it was kind of inevitable. You two have been spending almost everyday with each other. And I see you in class, I sit next to you if you haven't noticed. You stare at her all the time and laugh way too hard when she makes a joke," He then laughs and makes fun of me.

"I do not," I try and deny.

"Jack. I've seen girls swarm around you. I can bet that all the girls in the school want to be with you yet you've never looked at any of them they way you look at her. And it's only been what two weeks? Since you've started hanging out with her,"

"I can't help myself. She keeps giving me weird sexual hints but I can never be sure if she likes me. You've seen us from afar. Do you think she likes me too?"

"Do I look like a girl to you? How the hell would I know?"

"You just said that it was obvious that I liked her!"

"Yeah I can tell that _you_ like her. Elsa has always been a friendly person though. To everybody. I can't tell if she's actually flirting with you,"

"But she does pay more attention to me than most guys, right?"

"She definitely does but it could be just because you guys are closer,"

"Would it be weird if I asked her out?"

"No, I don't think so. Punzie and Flynn went out. I'm pretty sure you two can too. Maybe try flirting with her more often. See if you get a response."

I'm pretty desperate to get some attention from her so I decide to take up his advice. I try to think of some ideas and then I take out my phone. Elsa and I always texted. It takes me 10 minutes to text the first message. I think about whether it is too obvious.

Elsa POV

Over the past couple of weeks, I've been spending loads of time with Jack and I'm glad I have. It's really nice to have a guy friend that shares lots in common with me. There's no drama or romance to worry about. Jack and I could do anything together and it would seem fun for both of us. It's never awkward or weird between us.

I open my house door after returning from school and Anna is there with Kristoff. Just watching TV. And that's all they'll be doing.

"Hey, Elsa! You remember Kristoff," She addresses to the buff blonde sitting next to her. He gets up and walks over to shake my hand.

"I do very well remember Kristoff," I say and shake is hand.

"He's joining us for dinner tonight,"

"That's nice. My parents would love to learn more about you and so would I," After saying that I turn on my judgement mode and begin to ask him questions, "What was you're last name again?"

"Bjorman. Kristoff Bjorman,"

"Do you have a job?" I quickly shoot back at him.

"No mam," I smile as he calls me mam. He is definitely afraid.

"Why?"

"I-I just haven't gotten around to it," He stutters which makes me smile again.

"Pity. How many siblings?"

"I am an only child," He says and takes a huge breath, "But I can get along with everybody,"

"A simple _no_ would've been fine. How are your grades?"

"Uh, average. I think,"

"You think? The better the grades the better the job and the better the money. How will you provide for my sister if you two get married,"

"Elsa!" Anna shouts at me with a red flush to her face. She is definitely mad at me now.

"What? I'm just asking," I ignore her and upright ask him, "My sister is very fond of you. Do you love her?"

"Elsa! Please! Kristoff you don't have to answer that. Just sit down. Elsa has to go upstairs to study," She instructs me. I do as she says and carry my bag upstairs.

"Have fun you two! But remember not too much fun," I tease as I walk up the stairs. I can hear Anna apologising to Kristoff for my so called "rude behaviour". I get to my room and check my phone messages. It's Jack. Jack always entertains me even if it's through text.

_Hey ;)_

_Hi_

_What's up, snowflake? ;)_

_Anna brought her boyfriend to the house. He was so scared when I asked him all these questions. He was practically shaking in his boots. You had to be there. What about you?_

_nm. Just talking to you ;)_

_What's with the winky faces? ;)_

Jack POV  
Shit. Shit. Abort mission. Abort Mission! She's onto me. I wait for 5 minutes then decide on what to text back. I was so close to texting that it was autocorrect

_don't worry about it_

_okaayyy. Do you have any plans on Sat?_

_Nah. You wanna come to my house?_

_Sure. We can study for the history test_

_Sure_

Our texts eventually drift off into randomness. We eventually just talk about anything we can think of. I lay on my bed. Meant to be doing work but instead I just text her. Any chance I get I will try and impress her.

_would you rather death by fire or death by ice?_

_Ice. Duh_

_Same. Would you rather have to give up the internet for 5 years or have to eat a 5 daddy long leg spiders while they're alive?_

_idk that's a good one. What would you do?_

_I'd probably eat the spiders. Would you rather lose someone you love or have to be with someone you hate?_

_To be with someone I hate is worth keeping the person I love_

She doesn't answer for a few minutes and I think she's typing a long meaningful message about love to be romantic. I am wrong.

_laaaaaaaaaammmmmme "fart sound"_

_You know most girls like sensitive guys_

_yet those girls end up dating douchebags who destroy them emotionally and then they end up sexing psychologists_

_D: WTF who sexes their psychologist?! your text went way too far snowflake_

_seeing* lol typo and autocorrect_

_Hahaha sure :D_

_g2g dinner time bye bye_

_bye ;) cya on sat_

And I texted the winky face again. Great.

Elsa POV

I wish I could text Jack more but my parents had called me down for dinner.

"Elsa! Get down here. Dinner will get cold!" My mother calls from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming," I say as I walk down the stairs to our dining table. Father was seated at the head of the table. Mother sat on his right and I sat next to her. Kristoff was on father's left and Anna was opposite me. We said grace and ate. It wasn't too long until dad started the conversation.

"So Kristoff," He says and turns to him "Do you think you're a bit young for dating?"

Kristoff finishes chewing and then answers, "Uh no sir. I care for you're daughter very much,"

"Mhm. Very good," My dad responds very happy with his answer. Seeing this Anna and Kristoff breathe a sigh of relief.

"Kristoff," My mom starts "How did you and Anna meet?"

"At school. We met in French class. I was kind of struggling but she helped me. She is very smart. From then on I wanted to get to know her more and now we're here. Spending time with Anna makes me very happy," He looks at Anna then at my parents, "This is a great meal too. Thank you for having me," I know it is rude of me but his little speech made me laugh, thinking about my conversation with Jack and I gag on my water. They all stare at me immediately.

"So sorry," I tried to calm myself from laughing, "That was really cute, Kristoff," After I finish and my parents and Kristoff start eating again, Anna kicks me in the shins. I pretend not to care and kick her back and she lets out a little hurt sound. We stop when dad cuts us off.

"Well, it's so good of you Kristoff to come by so soon. Elsa's boyfriend Flynn never visits," He clearly directs to me. Shit. I may have forgotten to tell my parents about that. I just didn't want to deal with the "you were too young" or "i knew he was bad for you" and possibly ruin Anna's relationship now. I immediately stop eating, put my cutlery down in the plate and sit up straight. My mother joins in with the conversation.

"Oh yes, Elsa. It's been months since we've seen Flynn. How is he?"

Anna sees my anxious face and kindly tries to distract my parents "Uh Mom and Dad. Did you know Kristoff is an excellent hockey player? He even got into the team at our school,"

"Oh yes dear that sounds wonderful but Elsa was just about to speak," My father ignores Anna and gestures for me to talk about it.

"But-"

"It's okay Anna. You don't have to," I stop Anna from making excuses for me. It was nice but I really should tell my parents.

"What's wrong Elsa? Did I say something? " My father politely asks.

"Uh no. It's fine dad"

"Dear, why haven't we seen Flynn for such a long time?" My mother curiously asks again. I blink and take a deep breath.

"We broke up," I state clearly.

"Oh dear, when did this happen?"

"A few months ago," I try and shrug it off like it doesn't matter.

"What happened?"

"Nothing bad. We just...drifted apart,"

"That's nonsense, you go to school every day together. You were incredibly close. What happened? Did he hurt you?"

"No he did not hurt me but we really shouldn't be talking about this. This is Kristoff's night," I get up and walk to the kitchen and put my plate in the sink.

"Elsa. Why are you avoiding the question?"

I sigh and take another deep breath, "He cheated on me,"

"He what?!" My father shouts and hits his fists on the table, "I knew that boy was full of trouble,"

"Oh my poor daughter," My mother says sympathetically, comes up and hugs me, "That is so horrible,"

"It's fine really," I assure them.

"How could he do such a thing?" My dad asks with disgust.

"It just happened dad. Point is we are not together anymore,"

"I would hope so, he doesn't deserve a wonderful girl like you Elsa," My mum encouragingly says.

"Who did he cheat on you with?" Kristoff unknowingly asks. Anna and my dad stare at him as if he had just swore at me, "Sorry," He says sheepishly.

"It's okay Kristoff. It was...Rapunzel," I claim without even a little bit of shame in my voice. I really have moved on.

"Your best friend?" My mother says in disbelief she was acting as if I was going to cry.

"Anna did you know about this?" My father glares at her and she nods, "I can't believe you wouldn't tell us,"

"It's not something I really want to talk about, dad,"

"If you want to move schools, just tell us. It will give you more time to study and not be distracted by boys and such," My mother suggested and my father agreed too.

"Don't worry, it's fine. I'm doing great at school," I kindly decline.

"I hope so but are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm doing better than ever," I try to say without sounding sarcastic.

"Well at least now you can concentrate on your studies but if you ever want us to move schools for you, just say the word. We care very much for you Elsa, we want you to know that,"

"Thank you. I will study as much as I can dad, I promise. Now if you all would excuse me I have to go back upstairs for the rest of the night. Nice to see you again Kristoff," I calmly say as I walk up the stairs to avoid the awkward comforts of my parents. My parents are right, learning new things always took my mind off of problems. From now on, there will be no more slacking off. I hop into bed after my shower. I guess it's a 9pm sleep tonight. But first I start texting Jack.

_lol my parents just offered to move me to a different school_

_what?_

_i told them about Flynn and they kind of freaked. They offered me to move schools so I wouldn't be so distracted._

_:( did you say no?_

_stop crying you baby, of course I said no_

_good. If you went I would really miss you :)_

_Aw..thanks :)_

* * *

**Thanks for reading. You know the deal: Please follow, favourite and review. I love it when you review, it let's me know that you are reading my story and that you're enjoying it. I would love to reach 100 followers by the middle of the story which is around the 12-15 chapter. If you could make it happen it would mean the world to me. I need on average 7-9 followers every chapter to make this happen. So suggest this story to your friends please!**


	10. Chapter 10: Confession

**For this part of the story, I want you to imagine that Jamie is younger than he is in the movie like 6 or 7. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or their movies.**

* * *

Jack POV

Today is the day. I'm going to confess to Elsa about the way I feel about her. I've been contemplating whether to do this or not. I even weighed the pros and cons in my mind for a while and even typed them down but I am going to ask her out today. Shit, I'm nervous. I am so glad that I wasn't doing this at school so I couldn't embarrass myself. I asked Hiccup over to my house in the morning so we could talk about what I was going to say. We went on for hours about my feelings for her while playing GTAV. I told him all the stories when her and I were alone together to get a third persons view on whether she could actually like me. He replied with quick responses and rolled his eyes every time I got romantic.

"It's not just me, Hiccup. You would do anything for Astrid," I insisted because of the way he was teasing me.

"But Astrid isn't Elsa. Astrid did not go through an awful break-up involving me. They're two different people in different situations and Astrid has actually responded to my feelings,"

"What? When was that?" I asked, unaware.

"Yesterday. She told me that she liked me too and we're going out tomorrow night,"

"Wow, congratulations," I said and patted him in the back, "I always knew it though. She liked you too from the beginning,"

"And you didn't tell me?" He asked a little annoyed at me.

"I couldn't, it was way too funny for it to stop. Every time you're voice cracked in front of her, it was very funny," I said and laughed at the same time.

"Like the way you act around Elsa is any different?"

"This isn't just anything to me Hiccup. I really like her," I drifted off thinking about Elsa, "I could even be in love with her already,"

"You are so crazy in love, man," Hiccup said while ferociously moving is controller.

"She'll say yes, right?" I asked, unsure.

"I don't know any more, Jack. I've been thinking about it and now I don't think that you should go through with it," He warned me, I paused the game and stared at him in complete shock.

"You're joking, right?"

"I know it sounds weird but think about it reasonably. Girls don't want to get in a relationship so soon, especially Elsa,"

I stayed quiet for a few seconds thinking about what I was going to say. I turned the game back on and responded, "But Elsa and I have been spending so much time together. I swear she must've felt at least a little connection with me. I'm perfect for her, like you said before. We both like the same things and I don't want to sound cocky or anything but I'm not bad looking and she is absolutely gorgeous,"

"You are so blind right now. Jack," He begins very seriously, "You are probably going to be mad at me right now but I'm pretty sure when you ask Elsa out she's going to say no,"

"Thanks for the support you ass,"

"I'm just saying man. Ever since you told me that you like her, I observed a few times when you two hung out together. I'm going to be completely honest with you Jack because I don't want to see my best friend get hurt. Elsa. Does. Not. Like you," It was if he said all of that in slow motion, "At least not the way you like her,"

"How can you tell?" I questioned his reasoning.

"Okay, for example a couple of weeks ago when walking out of science, a girl came up to you and was totally flirting with you. You of course, didn't notice any of that and when you went to the bathroom, the girl asked Elsa if there was anything between you both and Elsa straight up denied it,"

"Really? What did she say exactly?" My face saddened.

"She basically said no a bunch of times and even tried to help her out on asking you on a date. She told her all the things that you liked and all the things you were interested in so she could engage with you,"

"Oh that girl I remember her. I was wondering how she knew so much about me," That girl asked me out after school and I had to decline, she looked very upset now that I think more about it. I guessed Elsa hyped her up and I just let her down. I was kind of a jerk, I totally rejected her without even noticing her feelings, "I was an idiot to her, wasn't I?"

"Probably. Point is Elsa only sees you as a friend and that's honestly all I think she actually wants with you,"

"Hiccup, your mother wants you home now. Do you need a ride there?" My mum called out from the kitchen.

"Thanks Ms Frost but I can walk," He yelled to the back of my house and got up from the couch and quickly said one more thing to me, "Do what you want Jack. I will support you but I'm warning you now, don't move too fast for her," I rolled my eyes once Hiccup finished. It's been so long since the party, I'm sure Elsa is over it.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll tell you when you're wrong," I boastfully told him, confident with my predictions.

"Good Luck," He finally said before leaving my house.

* * *

Elsa POV

I walk to Jack's house for a day of studying. It was about a 10 minute walk from my house. We're probably just going to talk and watch movies. So much for getting back to studying. Oh well, my parents won't know. I knock on his door and a young boy with brown hair, brown eyes and a missing tooth was standing in front of me. He had a cute smile on his face when he saw me.

"Hello, is Jack here? I'm a friend of his," I ask as I bend my knees to get down on his level.

"My brother's been waiting for you. He really likes you,"

"Oh, that's so sweet. I like him too. Can I ask what your name is?"

"I'm Jamie. Are you Elsa?"

"Yes, I am"

"You're pretty,"

"Aww thank you so much. You are a very handsome boy too,"

"Jamie, who's at the door?" I hear Jack call from the back of the house.

"It's the girl you always talk about," Jamie responds and smiles cheekily at me. I can't help but laugh as I can hear Jack rush to the door.

"Jamie, go back to mum. She needs you to do chores," Jack orders his brother and pushes him out of the doorway. He allows me to come in, "I'll be back, just make yourself comfortable. I walk through his house, it's a nice place. Tables are full of photos with him, and what I assume is his family. His mum and dad looked a lot like him. He had his dad's face shape but his mother's eyes and all the rest in between. Jamie seems to have the same traits. Other than his immediate family, there are two very tall men next to him. Jack comes back and I ask him about his family.

"Who are these people?" I say and point to the picture.

"Oh, that's my grandfather and uncle. Bunnymund is the dark haired one and the big bearded guy is North, my grandpa," He says and indicates to them.

"Cool, I can see you guys like to spend your holidays in the snow,"

"Ha, yeah I always go snowboarding or skiing. It's fun maybe you could join me some time," I stay silent for a few seconds not sure how to respond.

"Umm, thanks but I wouldn't want to intrude," I try to respond politely as possible. He coughs, trying to clear his voice.

"Yeah, of course. Sorry," He awkwardly apologises.

"You don't have to apologise," I say and walk up to him. He dismisses my words and apologises once again. All I do is grin. He then shows me around his house and then starts to lead me up to his bedroom for studying. His mum catches us walking to his room and tells off Jack.

"Jack! Why didn't you tell me you had company?" She scolds him.

"It's just a friend mum. It's not a big deal," Jack whines.

"I don't even know who she is Jack,"

"Oh, I am so sorry Mrs Frost. I thought you knew I was coming over. I'm Elsa, a friend of Jack's from school. Nice to meet you," I greet her and put out my hand for a handshake, "Your house is beautiful,"

"Thank you. You are a very polite girl," I smile as she compliments me, "Tell me what you are doing with my troublemaker son,"

"We were just going to study for a test," I state and show her the books I brought.

"You're studying together?" She laughs as she asks, "I think you should be tutoring my son instead. He got a D for history last year. If anything he'll be dragging you down. I'm warning you now, get out while you can," She jokes and I laugh along with her.

"Okay thanks for the advice mum," Jack quickly interrupts and says sarcastically, "  
Let's go Elsa," He drags me away and I wave goodbye to his mother. He opens the door to his room and slams it shut. His room was a lot smaller than mine. It was your typical teenage boy room. It was painted blue with a small bed. Barely any books and instead there were video games. He even had a massive TV facing his bed. But there was no studying area, by the looks of it, he didn't really do a lot of work in his room. All his cabinets were full of electronics and sport equipment. After I had a look around he speaks to me, "Sorry about my mum. She likes to do that type of thing,"

"What are you sorry about? At least your mum can joke around," I truly mean that. My parents are way too serious about everything.

"Yea but those jokes are always about me," He says with a hurt look.

"True but that's what makes them funny," I cheekily say and pat him on the head with a sympathetic look, "Should we get some studying done?" I ask and plop my books on his bed.

"Okay, sure. Do you want to watch a movie during?"

"Okay!"

"What do you want to see? I've got a whole lot of DVDs. I got Avengers? Avatar? The Hobbit? All the Harry Potters?"

"Ooh, let's watch some Harry Potter," He agreed and let it play on his awesome TV set which I comment on, "Why do you need that huge thing?"

"It's for entertainment and to impress people,"

"How do you get any studying done when that is staring at you,"

"I do have a remote Elsa,"

"But it tempts you with its seductive powers. It's impossible to resist. Television is like the forbidden apple and yours is a big forbidden temptress," I kid and he laughs a little at my joke.

"Whatever, just enjoy the movie snowflake," He says "Do you want any popcorn?"

"Yes please!" I love popcorn! He leaves the room for a few minutes and leaves his phone on the bed. And me being the sneaky snoop that I am check his phone for embarrassing things. Pretty boring phone if you ask me. Nothing fun, not even a selfie with a double chin. That's like a must in every phone. He comes back with the bowl of popcorn and catches me on his phone.

"Hey! What are you doing?" He yells and snatches the phone out of my hand.

"Nothing, I was just looking for stuff," I admittedly declare, "Don't worry your phone is very boring,"

"What did you look through?" He questions me looking anxious.

"Your photos and social media apps. Don't worry I didn't message anybody."

"So you didn't check my notes or messages?"

"Noo..Why?" I ask suspiciously, "Is there something you're hiding from me?" I add.

"What? No!"

"Then show me!"

"No!"

"Fine!" I shout back and he looks at me in confusion with my sudden response. I take my chance and grab the phone back. I quickly look at his notes. It said pros and cons and then a list of things which I couldn't quite read before he took the phone back, "You're no fun. What's with the pros and cons, Jack?"

"None of your business," He says and puts the phone securely in his pocket, "Can we just focus on this test?"

"Okay. But I'm going to hassle you about that phone later," I warn him before opening up my textbooks. I read through the chapters that we were asked to study to us both as he intently listens. We read and go through a bunch of questions for a hour.

"Wait. So the first rulers were the Normans and they had four kings and one queen?"

"Yes. Can you name all of them in order?"

"Okay. The first was William the Conquerer then it was William Rufus," I move my fingers down the page as he lists all of them, "Third was Henry the first then Queen Matilda and lastly Stephen,"

"Yay! Good Job you've been listening," I praise his memory and clap, "And they reigned from 1154 to?"

"1387?" He squints his eyes and guesses.

"Close. 1377,"

"Uh, this is so boring. Why do we know this bullshit anyway?" He complains

"Don't ask me. But we can take a break," I reply and he agrees. I take more handfuls of popcorn and gobble it down. We continue to watch the movie and talk through it, "Now every time I look at Snape, I just feel sorry for him,"

"Yeah. Must be hard to love someone who has feelings for another," He says deeply.

"That was very poetic Jack,"

"Now I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or not," He says and looks at me with a suspicious look. I act offended even though I was trying to make fun of him a little. We both laugh and giggle and tease each other even more until his mother open the bedroom door.

"So...how's studying going?" She asks with a cheeky grin on her face and specifically shares a look with Jack which he rolls his eye to.

"We're doing fine mum," Jack quickly declares.

"Do you guys need anything? Drinks? Food?" She kindly offered still keeping her smug look.

"No thank you, Mrs Frost. I think we're happy with just the popcorn,"

"Okay, well I'll just check in later," She replies and slowly shuts the door.

"Sorry about that again,"

"I don't get why you apologise for her. Your mum sounds like fun," I say but he shrugs it off and we continue to watch the rest of the movie.

* * *

Jack POV

My mum just loves to butt in. At least she won't bother us now. Thoughts are racing through my mind about what to do and how to tell her. I closed the blinds in my bedroom and put on a chick flick after Harry Potter to set the mood. I hope Elsa finds this romantic and that it impresses her. And hopefully it's not too obvious. I lye next to her with the bowl of popcorn in between us, making sure I wasn't too close that it was weird. She is just sitting on my bed watching the movie and eating popcorn, looking amazing doing it. I start to shake a little and fidget but try to stop. I take deep breaths in, preparing what I was going to tell her until she asks.

"Are you okay Jack? You seem kind of on edge today,"

"What? Yeah of course," I awkwardly say and turn my head away from Elsa to hide my embarrassment. I take one more breath in and let words out, "Actually," Once I speak she stares at me with her beautiful blue eyes, "Um, I was just going to say that," I start mumbling and stuttering while she looks at me, bewildered. I get super nervous and stop, "Never mind,"

"Oh, are you sure? You can tell me anything Jack. Don't be scared, I promise I won't bite," She says and my mind is empty for almost 10 seconds as she watches my mouth open and close. I lick my lips and look straight at her.

"Okay. Elsa. I am going to say this and I am going to say this today," I hurriedly establish and she nods with interest, "We have been spending a lot of time together and I really enjoy your company. You feel the same way right?"

"Yes, of course! I love being with you," She beams. So far so good.

"Okay great. Well over the past weeks when we were together. I feel like we've made a special bond that we don't have with our other friends," As I go on with my dialogue her face becomes more calm and serious, "And I could go on about the great times we've had but the point is you make feel...awesome inside. You are the only girl who has made me feel this way. So what I am trying to say or ask is that I like you as way more than a friend and I would really love to go out with you. Like on a real date," Her face goes blank and she stares at me for what seems like ever until she finally talks.

"Um...wow," She says and rests her hands on her forehead, "Okay, I guess I should start by saying that I do really enjoy spending time with you. Especially during this time and it's great that you have been able to comfort me," I listen eagerly to her words waiting for a response that sounds good, "But I don't want to be more than friends with you Jack," My heart sinks, "I like you Jack. Just not in that way," I close my eyes as if this was a nightmare, ashamed from the rejection.

* * *

**Oh no! Poor Jack. Elsa doesn't return the same feelings. Sorry for this kind of cliff hanger but you'll just have to return for the next one. :) Thanks for reading and I know it's late but Happy Easter!**


	11. Chapter 11: Not Ready

**Okay people, I know it's been a while since I uploaded and I am super sorry. School work is piling up and I just haven't had time to write as much. If you don't hear from me for a few weeks after this chapter, don't worry, I haven't disappeared, I'm just studying. I hope I don't actually take more than a few weeks but you never know. Again, I apologise for the wait but here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters and their movies**

* * *

Jack POV

She said no. I don't believe it, she said no. I was almost 100% sure she would say yes or at least admit that she had feelings for me but no. It was a blunt denial. It was like she had just cruelly stabbed me in the heart. Did she lead me on? Or was I just hallucinating? I feel like such an idiot. How could I not see it?

"I really hate that I'm doing this Jack," She paused and peered down to my deflated expression. She had been talking for a few minutes in my silence, "Please say something,"

"Why? I was so sure that you and I had something," I pleaded lightly with my glassy eyes.

"It was a hard time Jack. I don't know if I maybe came off like I had feeling for you but if I did then I am sorry. I thought we were just friends Jack,"

"But all those times we hung out together," I said with my voice which turned faint after hearing Elsa speak.

"Those times were great. Thank you for comforting me during that time but I never wanted something romantic between us to grow,"

"You felt nothing?" I sorrowfully asked but all she does is shake her head with sympathetic eyes and I plunked my head back to my chest, "We had such a good time together,"

"And that's all it was Jack. A good time," She tried to grasp my hand but I pulled away from her in my shock and new found anger.

"It was never just a good time Elsa. We shared secrets that none of our other friends know about us. I though that meant you liked me," I started to raise my voice slightly so she could hear me clearly.

"I know we did Jack but that was," She halts and has to think about her next comment, "That was because I thought that," She stops again, trying to concentrate on her thoughts, "I thought that we were just spending so much time together because of the whole incident. We talked a lot and enjoyed each other's company because we have so much in common. Maybe you just mistook those feelings with romantic ones," She tried to say something for me to understand her point of view but it just didn't make sense to me.

"Elsa. I didn't mix those feelings up," I raise my voice even more to a stronger tone. I know what my feelings are and I just wanted to shout at her all my feelings that I had developed over the past month, "It's simple, Elsa. I really like you and I don't get how you don't like me either,"

"I'm still... Insecure about that whole incident, Jack," She raises her voice too and becomes less sympathetic, "And you out of all people should know that. You were in the exact position," She becomes heated while she speaks.

"It's been so long Elsa. It's been more than 3 months Elsa," I was about to yell, "We had spent time together because of the incident. We had become friends to distract ourselves from that incident and you still aren't ready to move on?" I aggressively  
asked.

"No I'm not," She states, "I'm sorry I'm not a guy. I'm sorry that I can't get over my first boyfriend cheating on me with my best friend,"

"But you know that I would never do that to you. Not all guys are like that," I reasoned with her, "You won't even go out on one date with me,"

"I don't want to, Jack. I don't feel the same way. All I wanted was to be friends and I thought the relationship I had with you was just purely good friends,"

"You can't expect a guy to just be friends with you. You are too pretty for a guy not to fall for you and we haven't just been connecting on a physical level. We have talked to each other for hours and I'm not a guy who would just date you for your looks,"

"I know you wouldn't hurt me in any way Jack but I just can't right now,"

"Why not?" I tried to say without sounding rude, "One date won't hurt anybody. You can't deny that we have the best times together," I whined.

"Because I don't want to be in a romantic relationship with you Jack!" She loudly stated while quickly moving her hands, "I don't want to date anybody right now,"

"Why? What is wrong with me?"

"Nothing Jack. There is nothing wrong with you but right now a boyfriend is the thing that I want the least,"

"That can't be the only reason Elsa. It has to me more then that if you're refusing just one date with me," I had calmed my voice down and moved closer to her. All I wanted was answers.

"It should be clear Jack. I am not ready for another relationship," She had also calmed down her voice and became more shy, kneeling her head and fiddling with her fingers.

"You can tell me Elsa. I can help you, I won't ask you for a date if you just tell me," I beg for her to tell me but she just remains silent and shakes her head, "What is it Elsa? Is it me?" She shakes her head again, "Is it something at home that's disturbing you?" She shakes her again once more. I ponder over some more reasons but she shook her head each time. I come to a conclusion that sounded absurd to me but was the only reason left, "Do you have feelings for someone else?" This time she didn't shake her head. She bit her lip and closed her eyes. I went on with my question hoping it wasn't what I thought it was, "Are you still in love with...Flynn?" She lifts her head up and looks straight into my eyes without saying a word for a few seconds.

"I'm not in love with him but the feelings are still lingering around," She nervously said.

"Are you serious?" I was in utter disbelief while still remaining calm. It had been so long since then and I was so sure she was over it. She took a deep breath in and I repeated loudly, "Are you really serious?"

"Of course I'm serious,"

"Why?!" I looked at her as if she was crazy.

"It's not easy for me to get over him so easily Jack! You don't think I tried to forget about it!"

"He cheated on you! You didn't have to forget. If anything you should remember what he did to you. How he betrayed you and all the pain that he caused you. All the pain that they caused us," I reminded her. I got off the bed, stood up and held up a picture of the whole group taken over a year ago and pointed at all of us, "Punzie and Flynn had nothing with us but together I feel like I've known you forever,"

"You're not the only guy who I share things in common with, if you haven't noticed,"

"So," I paused, slightly surprised with her response "Your considering dating other guys but not me?"

"What? No. I told you that I don't want to date anybody," She too stood up and walked around the room towards me, "All I want to do now is get back to studying,"

"It's just cause you like the bad boy type isn't it? You want to be treated like crap. You won't go out on one date with me because I'm not Flynn,"

"_Excuse me?_" She narrowed her eyes at me, clearly offended. I shook my head trying to back out of my stupid comment but she didn't let it go, "No, tell me Jack. What was it again? I like to be treated like crap? You think that the only reason I went out with Flynn was because I liked that he was a bad boy. Well you're wrong Jack. Flynn and I actually had something. It just didn't work out,"

"My relationship didn't work out either but I want to move on. The connection we have is amazing, Elsa. You have to admit that we have the best times together. When I'm with you I forget about everybody else. It seemed that you did too, "

"Why is it so hard for you to understand?"

"I'm just saying you need to get over him!"

"I'm trying that's the reason I don't want to go out with you!"

"Please Elsa, just one is all I'm asking. I really can't believe that you don't realise what we have. You can see that when we are dating it would help us,"

"You keep saying that me dating you, would help me get over Flynn but I've told you repeatedly that the way I'm going to move on is by studying not by jumping into another relationship,"

"It's just one date-"

"Stop! If you really cared about me then you would stop hassling and yelling at me about this,"

"Then I can't be around you anymore!"

"No girl would want to be around a guy who acts like the way you are!"

"If this is the way you are going to handle the situation then you should just leave my house." I turn away from her in disappointment and distress.

"Fine! My pleasure," She opened the door, walked straight out without looking back and slammed it as loud as she could. I immediately regretted my words. I heard Elsa go out my front door and I plopped my body face down onto my bed. What had I done? I just couldn't let it go. I let out a huge scream into my pillow, infuriated with myself. Why couldn't she just like me? All I want is one date to prove to her that we are perfect together. Now I've fucked up the entire thing. I lay on my bed with my head dug deep into my pillow. My mum opens the door to see what's wrong. I immediately get up to avoid questioning.

"Are you okay, darling?" She politely asks but I rudely reply because I was now incredibly frustrated with myself about what just happened.

"I'm fine mum,"

"Where's your friend? I heard the door close a few minutes ago. Did she leave?"

"Yep," I sigh with a sad look on my face, "She left,"

"Oh," She replies awkwardly and almost closes the door but then points to my bed, "But she forgot her things. You should give them back to her on Monday," I look towards the end of my bed and see all the books she brought to study left there. Shit. The last thing I want is to talk to Elsa again. My mum leaves and I moan back into my pillow. In those short minutes I managed to screw up everything I had with Elsa. Now I've got nothing but a big "I told you so," by Hiccup. I wish I didn't tell her, I wish I could just hide in a hole and never come out. Life really sucks right now. This is probably the shittiest I've ever felt for a long time. The way that I screamed at her, I feel awful about it. Hours go by as I look at the wall and think about what to do until I realise that I'm just going to have to grow the fuck up and deal with it. My feelings for Elsa have definitely not gone away but the only way I can make her like me again is to make up with her. If she needs time then I can give it to her. If I want to be with her then we should be on good terms plus I may have went too far by insulting her. I'll just go to her on Monday and apologise.

-Monday-

I wake up, get up from bed and take a deep breath in as I see Elsa's books on the table. I have an awful pit in my stomach. I shut myself the entire weekend from electronics because I assumed Elsa would tell Merida and Astrid and they would tell Hiccup and then he would want to talk to me about it. I get dressed, quickly eat my breakfast and without another break get into my car. I plan to just talk to Elsa before school starts so I can just get it over with. I park my car and take another deep breath. I push passed the doors and take another breath. I see Elsa near her locker talking to a couple girls and take one more deep breath in. I walk up to her and we share a short look. I immediately turn my head around and walk passed her. Not how I planned it to go. I stop in the middle of the hall and get my shit together. I turn around and walk straight towards her. I am not going to screw this up.

"Ladies, could I please have a moment with Elsa?" I nervously asked and they first looked at Elsa, then me and then back at Elsa while giggling and whispering to each other. They leave after they see Elsa nod her head. I take that as a good sign.

"Hi Jack," She says quietly.

"Hi Elsa," I also respond quietly. I see a smile tug at her mouth and then slowly fade away, "I just want to let you know that I feel really horrible about how things ended on Saturday,"

"Me too," She says and starts to look away from me.

"I just wanted to say that I am really sorry about everything I said. I didn't mean all those awful things,"

"Thank you Jack. I appreciate you being the bigger man and I'm also really sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it. No hard feelings?" She asks and stares with her big apologetic eyes at me.

"No hard feelings," I smile at her and nod my head, "Oh, you also forgot your books," I pull her things out of my bag and hand them to her.

"Thanks," She roughly puts them into her locker, "I have to go but I'll see you in Science, okay?"

"Okay," That went way smoother than I thought. I guess it was a good thing. After I packed my stuff away, I head off to first period Science and I assume that I will be partnering up with Elsa since we patched everything up but when I get there, she is with Astrid. Maybe she didn't want to be friends anymore. It didn't really come up in our conversation. I look past and she avoids eye contact with me. I move to the back of the room towards Hiccup. Now I have to explain everything. That is if he hasn't heard anything yet.

"Hey Jack! You didn't answer my phone calls," He complains as I put my things on the table.

"I was busy," I coldly reply.

"With what? Why is Elsa with Astrid today? Did you talk to Elsa?" He asks so many questions so I'm guessing that he hasn't heard.

"I told Elsa," I calmly claim.

"And?" He eagerly asks.

"And," I pause wondering if I should tell him but decide to tell him anyway, "It didn't go very well,"

He pauses for a while giving me a sympathetic look and pats me on the back, "Don't worry. As they say there are plenty of fish in the sea," I rolled my eyes because of that overused saying, "Did you guys fight? Are you still going to be friends?"

"Yea, we fought pretty bad but we both apologised to each other today. I don't know why she is with Astrid. I thought we were going to stay good friends. I guess I wasn't clear,"

"It's okay Jack. I'm sure you'll get over her," He reassures me. I don't respond with anything else and he respects that, leaving me to just concentrate on the work. I stare at the back of Elsa the entire class as she works. She is still beautiful to me. How could I ever get over her? She walks past my table to grab some equipment and I can't help but catch her arm. Alarmed, she looks at me very confused and I explain.

"Are we okay?"

"What do you mean?" She doesn't look happy with me.

"Are we okay?" I repeat, "Are we still friends? Because if we are, why aren't you my science partner? I thought we and sorted this all out before,"

"Jack, I don't think we should talk about this now,"

"Does this mean we're not going to hang out anymore?"

"No, no of course not," She kindly assures me and puts on a smile, "Let's talk about it later okay?"

"Fine," I sigh. I didn't really want to stop talking to her but I didn't want to make a big scene or to make her angry again. The rest of class seems like an eternity. All I want is things to go back the way they were with Elsa and I. Once class finishes and we've packed everything, I run up to Elsa as she's packing away her things.

"Hi," I say and tap her on the shoulder.

"Hey Jack," She says while putting her books in her locker.

"You said we could talk," I eagerly declare. She turn around to face me and begins to converse with me.

"Look, I know that I said no hard feelings and I truly meant that but..." She pauses again to think.

"But what? Tell me anything Elsa. I won't get mad,"

"But don't you think that us hanging out together like we used will be a bit awkward. I mean we had a big fight about it,"

"Why would it be awkward?"

"Come on Jack. You know why. There are obviously some things that we don't agree on or that we want to change. You can't ignore them while we're together. It will come up again no matter what,"

"I'm not denying that. I know that we argued about everything but I can respect your feelings and I hope you can respect mine. The way we both feel about the subject shouldn't come between our awesome friendship. You said it yourself that you enjoy spending time with me,"

"But I don't want you to get the wrong idea when we hang out together like before,"

"I don't care anymore," That was a complete lie, "I'm happy as long as you're happy and if you want to be by yourself or go out and date then I'll be fine with it. What I really miss is just having bunches of fun with you,"

"As friends?"

"If that's what you want then-"

"But that's not what I want Jack. I want you to be happy too. It feels as though I'm controlling you and I don't want to do anything like that,"

"I'll be happy just to be with you. Trust me,"

"Even if it's only as friends,"

"Of course," More like of course _not, _"All I care about is us going back to the friends we were,"

"If you're okay with being friends again then I guess I am too," She shows me a big smile and gives a warm hug that gave off a very _only platonic friendship_ type of feel. At least we are back to normal.

* * *

**If I was Elsa and Jack Frost wanted to be with me I would say yes in a heart beat. Why can't Jelsa just happen!? Because then it wouldn't be a fun story! Hehe :]**

**Thanks for reading! Remember to follow, favourite or review if you enjoyed it. Thanks for the 50 favourites too! Puts a smile on my face.**


End file.
